<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eiscreme-Mochi by Borkerino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736597">Eiscreme-Mochi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borkerino/pseuds/Borkerino'>Borkerino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Panic, Insecure Jeon Jungkook, Insecure Park Jimin (BTS), Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Personal Growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borkerino/pseuds/Borkerino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook will den letzten Sommer, der ihm vor seinem großen Umzug ans andere Ende des Landes noch bleibt, mit seiner festen Freundin Lisa und seinem besten Freund Tae, in vollen Zügen genießen. Doch anstatt wie geplant den besten Sommer seines Lebens zu erleben, findet er sich bei einem nervigen Ferienjob wieder, mit einem Jungen an seiner Seite, welcher seine Gefühlswelt völlig durcheinander bringt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen. Mit zitternden Händen habe ich die Aufnahmebestätigung für die Tanzschule meiner Träume in den Händen gehalten. Sogar eine kleine Träne ist auf das feste Papier aus dem großen Umschlag getropft und hat es an dieser Stelle dunkler gefärbt. Seitdem ist ein Monat vergangen und ich genieße gerade den letzten Sommer mit meinem besten Freund und meiner süßen Freundin Lisa, bevor ich meine Sachen packen darf und endlich das Leben, welches ich mir immer vorgestellt habe, beginnen kann. Zur Krönung des ganzen, sind meine Eltern für 3 Wochen in den Urlaub geflogen und ich habe für diese Zeit, das Haus für mich allein. Seitdem verbringen wir drei praktisch jeden Tag zusammen und chillen die meiste Zeit am Pool in meinem Garten. Auf diese Weise, versuche ich noch das Beste aus meiner Zeit zu machen, bevor ich endgültig aus dem Haus meiner Eltern ausgezogen bin. </p><p>Allerdings liegen mir meine Freundin und mein Kumpel wegen dem Umzug, nahezu jeden Tag in den Ohren. „Alter, du kannst mir das nicht antun! Wie soll ich denn ohne dich mein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen!" Tae sieht mich mit einem übertrieben leidenden Blick an und symbolisiert mir mit seinen Händen, dass sein Herz jetzt in zwei Teile gebrochen sein muss. Schmunzelnd schüttle ich den Kopf. Niemand kann mich mehr von meinem Entschluss abbringen - Nicht mal meine wunderschöne Freundin Lisa, die mich ebenfalls fast täglich anbettelt, es mir noch einmal anders zu überlegen. „Bunny, es gibt doch sicher noch andere ganz tolle Schulen hier in der Nähe, du musst doch nicht gleich ans andere Ende des Landes ziehen!" Während sie das sagt, legt sie den Kopf schräg und sieht mich mit entzückenden Hundeaugen an. Ich nehme ihr perfektes Gesicht in meine Hände und entgegne mit fester Überzeugung in der Stimme: "Schatz, es tut mir leid, aber das ist nun einmal die beste! Diese Chance kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." Schluchzend fällt sie mir in die Arme und ich streiche sanft über ihr seidiges Haar. Wir gehen jetzt seit zwei Monaten miteinander und sie hat sich auf Anhieb perfekt mit meinem besten Freund verstanden. Das ist der Grund, warum wir fast immer gemeinsam abhängen. Es bricht mir das Herz, von ihr und meinem Kindheitsfreund Tae weg zu ziehen. Aber ich spüre einfach, dass es das richtige ist. Manchmal weis man das einfach, als würde gar kein anderer Weg daran vorbeiführen.</p><p>Wir hängen gerade draußen bei meinem Pool auf den Liegen ab, als Tae's Handy klingelt. Er bekommt eigentlich nie Anrufe, da ich sein einziger richtiger Freund bin. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sehe ich zu ihm rüber und beobachte ihn, wie er wild am Telefon gestikuliert. Seufzend steckt er das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche und tritt mit einem genervten Ausdruck an unsere Liegen. „Ich muss los, meine Mutter hat mich für so einen blöden Schwimmkurs angemeldet." Lisa und ich sehen uns gleichzeitig grinsend an und dann wieder zu Tae. Kichernd meint sie: „Tae, du weist aber schon, dass du 20 Jahre alt bist und deine Mutter dich nicht einfach so zu etwas zwingen kann." Tae verdreht daraufhin genervt die Augen und presst trotzig hervor. „Erzähl das mal meiner Mutter." Frustriert trottet er aus meinem Garten und verschwindet in Richtung seines Hauses, welches in derselben Straße liegt. </p><p>Lachend richte ich mich auf. „Ist vielleicht besser so. Wenn er erstmal richtig schwimmen lernt, können wir zur Abwechslung mal an den See fahren und müssen nicht immer in unserem Pool plantschen." Lisa setzt sich ebenfalls auf und ich kann deutlich ihren Busen in dem engen Bikini-top ausmachen. Sie stimmt mir kichernd zu und entdeckt dann, welche ihrer Körperregionen, meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Sie boxt mir leicht in den Arm und murmelt gespielt entsetzt: „Sag mir nicht, du hast noch nie Brüste gesehen!" Ich zwinkere ihr zu und witzle: „Zumindest deine noch nicht."</p><p>Tatsächlich habe ich wirklich noch nie Brüste gesehen, versuche allerdings diese Tatsache nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Lisa denkt, dass ich ein ziemlicher Aufreißer bin, da ich immer Anspielungen mache und mit ihr und zuvor vielen anderen Mädchen permanent geflirtet habe. Aber in Wirklichkeit tue ich das nur, um meine eventuell minimal vorhandene Unsicherheit zu verstecken. </p><p>Alle anderen Mädchen konnte ich zuvor immer hartnäckig abblocken, wenn es zu ernst wurde. Aber Lisa hat es irgendwie geschafft, sich in mein Herz zu schleichen und mich dazu zu bringen, meinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. Mehr als Händchenhalten und heißen Küssen, war allerdings bis jetzt auch noch nicht zwischen uns drinnen. Ich glaube sie vermutet, dass ich nachsichtig und romantisch ihr gegenüber bin, da sie noch Jungfrau ist. Aber eigentlich bin ich wirklich froh, dass wir noch nicht mehr gemacht haben. Allein bei dem Gedanken, schürt es mir den Hals zu und ich fange an zu schwitzen. Und wer möchte schon mit jemandem schlafen, der nassgeschwitzt keinen Ton mehr raus bekommt.</p><p>In letzter Zeit, hat sich Lisas Verhalten jedoch verändert. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie immer kürzere Shorts und engere Tops trägt. Der knappe Bikini an ihr, ist ebenfalls neu. Ich habe erst vorhin das Preisschild rausblitzen sehen, als sie ihn aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hat. Und ist das ein Push-Up BH den sie neuerdings anhatte? Stumm blicke ich auf das bläuliche Poolwasser und fange an auf das Innere meiner Backe rum zu kauen. Sie hasst es, wenn ich das tue und steht plötzlich mit einem ermahnenden Ausdruck vor mir. Entschuldigend grinsend, sehe ich zu ihr auf. Ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, woraufhin sie zart mein Handgelenk nimmt und mich auf ihre Höhe zieht. Sie legt ihre warmen Hände auf meine Brust und flüstert: „Weißt du Kookie, wir waren schon lange nicht mehr nur für uns zwei." Meine Freundin sieht mir tief in die Augen und ihr Blick leuchtet erwartungsvoll. Ich schlucke hart und in meinen Handflächen beginnt sich sofort Feuchtigkeit zu sammeln. „Äh, ja. Endlich mal wieder alleine." Ich kratze mich nervös lachend am Hinterkopf und weiche ein bisschen vor ihrer Berührung zurück. Aber sie lässt sich davon nicht beirren. „Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und zieht mich mit ihr mit. Mir bleibt keine Wahl, als angespannt hinter ihr her zu stolpern. <em>Jungkook, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir. Hör auf so nervös zu sein, sie will dir vermutlich bloß ihr neues Outfit oder so etwas in der Art zeigen.</em> - Mit diesem Gedanken lag ich gar nicht so falsch, denn sie wollte mir wirklich zwei neue Kleidungsstücke zeigen. Nur zu meinem Entsetzen, handelte es sich dabei um rote Spitzenunterwäsche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gespannt steht sie vor mir und wartet auf eine Reaktion. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an, als wäre er aus Stein und ich muss erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, um mir bewusst zu werden, was hier gerade passiert. „W-Wow. Du siehst klasse aus!", stammle ich und gebe ihr einen Daumen nach oben. <em>Wow, ein Daumen nach oben, warum gibst du ihr nicht gleich eine Ghetto-Faust.</em> Lisa scheint meine nervös plumpe Art allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören und sie strahlt mich glücklich an. Ihre Wangen färben sich etwas rosa, als sie einen zaghaften Schritt auf mich zu macht und mich so sanft zu einer Sitzposition auf der Couch hinter mir bringt. Aus Reflex, reiße ich abwehrend die Hände nach oben. <em>Verdammt, was tust du da?</em> Meine Freundin nimmt meine Hände sachte in ihre. „Ist schon ok Bunny, ich bin bereit den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Ich liebe dich und ich will dir mein erstes Mal schenken, bevor ich dich vielleicht nie wiedersehe." Sie drückt mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und kommt mit ihrem Körper noch näher. Ich stoppe sie in ihrer Bewegung und blicke in ihr überraschtes Gesicht. „Lisa-Schatz, es dauert doch noch ein paar Wochen bevor ich umziehe. Wir müssen doch nichts überstürzen." <em>Vor allem würde ich gerne nicht an einem Herzinfarkt sterben!</em></p><p>Ohne mir überhaupt richtig zuzuhören, legt sie mir einen ihrer filigranen Finger auf den Mund und hält mich so davon ab, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich beobachte sie mit großen Augen, als sie sich breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß setzt. Oh Gott. Sofort wird mir unendlich heiß und ich beginne unkontrollierbar zu schwitzen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt beenden, was immer sich da anbahnt und ins Bad rennen, um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.<br/>
Ohne zu ahnen, welches Chaos in mir herrscht, nimmt sie mein heißes Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände und küsst mich innig. Ich erwidere den Kuss, da ich sie ja schlecht von mir stoßen kann. <em>Jeon Jungkook, reiß dich zusammen! Lisa ist ein Mädchen, für welches jeder Mann auf dieser Welt töten würde. Jetzt krieg deinen Scheiß zusammen und mach sie glücklich verdammt.</em> Kurzerhand schlinge ich meine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und ziehe sie mit klopfendem Herzen etwas näher an mich. Überrascht gibt sie ein Quicken von sich. Verunsichert sehe ich ihr ins Gesicht, um abzulesen, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Aber sie sieht mich glücklich an und legt gleich auf ein Neues, ihre zarten Lippen auf meine.</p><p>(anzügliche Textstellen)<br/>
Der Kuss wird langsam immer intensiver, aber das kenne ich schon. Das haben wir schon oft gemacht, jedoch immer sobald es zu heiß wurde, abgebrochen. Heute scheint keiner dieser Tage zu sein. Meine Lippen schließen sich liebevoll um ihre und als sie endlich ihren Mund einen Spalt weit öffnet, lasse ich meine Zunge sanft hineingleiten. Ich glaube ich bin ein ganz guter Küsser, zumindest haben das schon einige Mädchen gemeint. Wir finden schnell unseren Rhythmus und unsere Zungen spielen immer begieriger miteinander. Ihr Part wird langsam immer fordernder und zunehmend wilder. <em>Das ist schon mal neu.</em> Ich versuche einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und lasse mich von ihr führen. Der Kuss wird immer intensiver und irgendwann kann ich ein leises Keuchen aus ihrem Mund vernehmen. Unsere Lippen sind bereits geschwollen von der Härte, mit der wir unsere Münder mittlerweile aufeinander pressen. Ohne Vorwarnung nimmt sie meine Hand und hebt sie zaghaft an ihre Brust. Überrascht, nehme ich zunächst zögerlich die weiche Wölbung in meine Hand und beginne sie so vorsichtig wie möglich zu kneten. <em>Wie fest darf man so etwas machen? Woher soll ich wissen ob ich ihr weh tue?!</em> Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, aber ich konzentriere mich weiter auf das was ich hier tue. Während ich sie berühre, kann ich hören wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigt. Plötzlich beginnt sie ihren praktisch nackten Unterleib, an der Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen zu reiben.</p><p>Jetzt bin ich der, der seinen Atem nicht länger kontrollieren kann. Ich löse mich von unserem Kuss und muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht von den plötzlichen Empfindungen in meiner unteren Gegend laut auf zu stöhnen. <em>Alter, sie hat dich gerade mal gestreift, flipp nicht gleich so aus! Sie denkt du hast das alles schon hundert Mal gemacht.</em> Ich spüre wie meine Hose enger wird und fange an nervös herum zu rutschen. <em>Warum ist es dir so peinlich, wenn sie deinen Ständer fühlt? Schließlich geht es doch darum oder?</em> Ich räuspere mich und sitze wieder still. Lisa sieht mich verwirrt an. Ich lächle sie aufmunternd an und küsse sie am Hals, da ich das in Filmen gesehen habe. Sie lässt ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen, damit ich besser hinkomme. Etwas unbeholfen lecke ich vorsichtig über ihre Haut und sie beginnt wieder heftiger zu Atmen. Davon angespornt knabbere ich leicht an der Stelle knapp unter ihrem Ohr und sie beginnt genüssliche Töne von sich zu geben. Ich grinse selbstzufrieden und mache weiter womit ich begonnen habe. Sie bewegt sich immer stärker in meinen Armen und ihre Hüfte beginnt erneut über meinen Schritt zu kreisen. Mein mittlerweile ziemlich harter Freund, liegt in einer recht unbequemen Position und das Zwicken in meiner Hose wird immer unangenehmer. Davon abgelenkt, habe ich auf einmal eine Riesen-Ladung ihrer Haare in meinem Mund und muss lautstark husten. Durch meine heftige und unerwartete Bewegung, fällt Lisa rücklings von meinem Schoß und landet mit einem harten Aufprall, wie ein getretener Käfer, auf dem Boden.</p><p>Fassungslos sieht sie mich an, während ich versuche mich hustend zu entschuldigen. Ihr steigen Tränen in die Augen und sie wispert mit brechender Stimme: „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Ihr Anblick ist kaum zu ertragen. Sie kauert bebend auf dem Boden und versucht beschämt ihren Körper mit den Händen zu verdecken. Unerträgliche Schuldgefühle steigen in mir auf und ich knie mich sofort zu ihr auf den Boden. „Nein! Nein natürlich nicht, du hast alles richtig gemacht! Vielleicht ist heute einfach nicht der richtige Tag dafür?" Ich sehe sie aufmunternd an, richte mich wieder auf und reiche ihr die Hand, um ihr ebenfalls auf zu helfen. Doch sie ignoriert meine Hand und starrt auf die deutliche Beule in meiner Hose. Lächelnd sieht sie mit einem funkeln in den Augen wieder zu mir auf. Bevor ich reagieren kann, hat sie bereits ihre Finger an meiner Gürtelschnalle. Ich stottere überfordert: "W-Was hast du vor?" Sie grinst mich lasziv an und haucht: „Das wirst du gleich sehen." Im nächsten Moment hat sie meine Hose und meine Unterhose runter gezogen. Die Röte steigt mir ins Gesicht und ich widerstehe gerade so dem  Drang, einfach weg zu rennen. <em>Entspann dich Kook, davon träumt doch jeder Typ.</em> Mit großen Augen starrt sie auf mein standhaftes Ding und berührt ihn zärtlich mit ihren Fingerspitzen.</p><p>Die Berührung lässt Endorphine durch meinen ganzen Körper schießen und ich kneife nervös die Augen zusammen. Im nächsten Moment, kann ich etwas Unglaubliches fühlen. Wärme und Feuchtigkeit schmiegen sich an mein bestes Stück und ich muss laut aufstöhnen. Es fühlt sich viel besser an, als in meiner Vorstellung. Lisas Lippen gleiten gleichmäßig meinen Schaft entlang und sie streichelt dabei zärtlich meine Bein-Innenseiten. Plötzlich kommt mir siegend heiß ein Gedanke. <em>Shit, was wenn ich an dieser Stelle ganz besonders stark geschwitzt habe?!</em> Ich beobachte sie und warte ab, ob ich eine angewiderte Reaktion in ihrem Gesicht erkennen kann. Aber sie macht ganz normal weiter und ich entspanne mich wieder ein klein wenig. Aber mein Hirn ist noch nicht fertig mit mir. <em>Fuck, habe ich heute geduscht?!...Ja, habe ich - alles cool Kook, alles cool.</em> Zufrieden nicke ich und sehe auf Lisas Haarschopf. Mir hat es schon immer gefallen wie schön ihre Haare sind. Das war das erste, was mir an ihr aufgefallen ist. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich heute noch Shampoo kaufen gehen muss. Plötzlich stoppt Lisa und sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Gefällt es dir nicht? Soll ich etwas anders machen?" Ich sehe sie erschrocken an. <em>Hat sie meine Gedanken hören können?</em> „Nein nein Baby, du machst das wundervoll!" Ich zwinkere ihr lächelnd zu, pralle aber damit an ihrer enttäuschten Miene ab. „Was ist los Schatz?", frage ich sie irritiert. Sie sieht wieder zu meinem Ding und blickt dann wieder traurig in mein Gesicht. Ich werfe selbst ein Auge auf meinen kleinen Freund und entdecke, dass er schlaff herunterhängt. Panik steigt in mir auf. <em>Warum musste das passieren?!</em> Verzweifelt sehe ich sie an und versuche etwas zu sagen, doch mir will nichts als Erklärung einfallen. Die Tränen laufen bereits ihr perfektes Gesicht herunter, als sie ihre Sachen packt und ins Badezimmer rennt. Wie ein Vollidiot stehe ich mit herunter gelassener Hose mitten im Zimmer und bin wie erstarrt. <em>Warum ist das passiert? Warum konnte ich das nicht einfach genießen?!</em> Im nächsten Moment höre ich das Schloss der Badezimmertür klicken und bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, ist meine Freundin zur Haustüre raus verschwunden. Na vermutlich jetzt Ex-Freundin, du Vollidiot! Frustriert ziehe ich ungeschickt meine Hose samt Unterhose wieder nach oben und hechte zur Türe. Doch als ich hinaus blicke, ist dort niemand mehr zu sehen. Ich rufe noch ein paar mal ihren Namen, doch sie kommt nicht zurück. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Völlig fertig, vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in meinen Handinnenflächen. Wütend über mich selbst, lasse ich mich wieder auf meine Couch fallen und schreie einmal kräftig in mein Kissen. Ich wünschte ich wäre schon weg und das alles wäre nie passiert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die nächsten Tage antwortet Lisa nicht auf meine Nachrichten. Tae ist seitdem praktisch 24/7 bei mir und versucht mich verzweifelt aufzuheitern. Aber nichts kann mich aus meiner niedergeschlagenen Stimmung holen. Einerseits schäme ich mich, weil mein Körper versagt hat. Andererseits habe ich unglaubliche Schuldgefühle, weil ich weiß, dass ich Lisa damit wirklich verletzt habe. Ich weiß genau wie sie jetzt daheim sitzt und sich bei ihren Freundinnen ausheult, weil sie denkt, dass sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat oder nicht hübsch genug ist. Dabei ist es nur meine Schuld! Sie ist perfekt und ich bin der Loser.</p>
<p>Frustriert schlage ich auf das Kissen unter mir ein, während mir Tae beruhigend über den Rücken streicht. "Alles wird gut Kookie, sie hat sich sicher bald wieder eingekriegt." Ich schmolle und starre meine Matratze an. Ich habe Tae nicht erzählen können was passiert ist, dafür habe ich mich zu sehr geschämt. Aber ich glaube, er denkt sich bereits seinen Teil. "Komm, lass uns ein Eis essen gehen, das heitert dich bestimmt auf." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sehe ich zu dem breit grinsenden Jungen auf. Brummend vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in dem fluffigen Kissen. Ich bin seit der Sache nicht mehr nach draußen gegangen und Tae macht sich langsam wirklich sorgen um mich. Ich nuschle genervt in meine weiche Unterlage: "Ich will aber nicht." - "Keine widerrede Jeon Jungkook! Du wirst sonst noch zu einem Vampir." Mit diesen Worten reißt er mir das Kissen unter meinem Gesicht weg und schlägt mir damit auf den Hintern. Ich richte mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf, ein vernichtender Todesblick in meinen Augen. Mit tiefer und angst-einflößender Stimme, raune ich meinem erstarrten Freund zu: "Das wirst du noch bereuen." Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an und hebt schützend die Hände vor sich. Dabei landet das Kissen auf dem Boden und ich greife es mir blitzschnell. "Kookie, das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Ich habe nur einen Spaß gemacht!" Seine Unterlippe zittert und er sieht mich eingeschüchtert an. Mit einem bitterbösen Lachen schlage ich einmal in die Luft, direkt vor sein Gesicht. Schreiend weicht er zurück. "Bitte nicht!" Mit eingezogenem Kopf flüchtet er in eine Ecke in meinem Zimmer und kauert sich dort wimmernd hin. Langsam schreite ich mit dem Kissen in der Hand auf ihn zu und summe dabei die Melodie aus dem Film "der weiße Hai".</p>
<p>Nachdem ich Tae lachend einige verpasst habe und gerade dabei bin die Federn aufzusammeln, stupst er mich an. "Endlich lachst du mal wieder, ich dachte schon echt bei dir wäre was kaputt gegangen." Ich schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln und werfe die ganzen kleinen Federn in meinen Mülleimer. Es hat gut getan mal wieder so zu lachen, aber innerlich geht es mir noch genauso schlecht wie seit Tagen.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Missmutig löffle ich meinen Bananeneisbecher und beobachte die Leute um mich herum. Tae tippt schon seit einer Stunde permanent auf seinem Handy rum und scheint mich vergessen zu haben. Wem schreibt der überhaupt neuerdings? Ich dachte ich wäre der einzige der ihm schreibt. Genervt kratze ich lautstark die letzten Reste aus meinem Becher. Aufmerksam durch das Geräusch, sieht Tae mich an. "Soll ich dir einen neuen bestellen?", fragt er mich mit einfühlsamer Stimme. Wie wäre es mit einem neuen besten Freund? Ich winke ab und stehe auf, um mir selbst einen zu holen. An der Theke überfliege ich erneut das gesamte Angebot und lehne mich dabei gelangweilt an die Tresen. Plötzlich, taucht ein blonder Junge vor mir auf. Seine Zuckerwatten-Schürze lässt darauf schließen, dass er hier arbeitet. Mit zittriger Stimme fragt er: "K-Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Dass er mich siezt, irritiert mich etwas, da er ungefähr in meinem Alter sein muss, wenn nicht sogar etwas älter. Ich mustere sein Gesicht und auf eigenartige Weise, gefällt es mir. Allgemein sieht er ziemlich gut aus und der Klang seiner Stimme ist außergewöhnlich angenehm. Warum denke ich eigentlich über so etwas nach? Vielleicht ist doch etwas bei mir kaputt gegangen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Ich starre den Jungen vor mir an, der mir bereits beim Reinkommen aufgefallen ist. Ich kenne ihn noch aus der Schule und habe ihn schon damals aus der Ferne angehimmelt. Ich habe glaube ich, noch nie einen Typen gesehen, der so gut aussieht und gleichzeitig so niedergeschlagen dreinblickenden kann. Bei dem Anblick seiner markanten Kieferpartie beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag um ein vielfaches, weshalb ich vorhin fast die ganze Tube Schokoladen-Sirup über das Eis einer kleinen Kundin gekippt hätte. Sie fands toll, ihre Mutter eher weniger.</p>
<p>Ich zupfe nervös an meiner lächerlichen Schürze rum, während ich auf eine Reaktion von diesem mehr als attraktiven Jungen warte. Irgendwann murmelt er etwas von Banane und sieht abwesend wieder zu seinem Kumpel, der die Augen nicht von seinem Handy nehmen kann. Sofort mache ich mich an die Arbeit und zaubere ihm in Windeseile einen weiteren Bananeneisbecher, mit extra viel Sahne on Top und sogar kleinen Zuckerherzchen als Verzierung. Ich beiße mir nervös auf die Unterlippe, während ich ihn gespannt beobachte, wie er auf die extra Toppings reagieren wird. Doch er bemerkt sie nicht einmal und legt ohne ein weiteres Wort das Geld auf die Tresen. Völlig fokussiert auf seinen Freund stapft er mit dem Eisbecher davon. Enttäuscht lasse ich meine Schultern hängen und sehe ihm hinterher.<br/>Dabei wollte ich ihn doch einfach nur aufheitern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Es reicht mir jetzt. Tae würdigt mich noch immer keines Blickes und will mein bester Freund sein? Unauffällig schleiche ich mich von hinten an ihn ran, um zu sehen mit wem er da die ganze Zeit schreibt. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich viele kleine Herzchen entdecken und ihn leise kichern hören. Wahnsinn, der Typ hat eine Freundin und es mir nicht gesagt? Glücklich grinsend stehe ich hinter ihm. Das ist doch super, wenn ich mich wieder mit Lisa vertragen habe, können wir diesen Sommer auf Doppel-Dates gehen! Ich will Tae gerade auf die Schulter tippen und ihm mitteilen, dass ich absolut kein Problem damit habe, wenn er jetzt ebenfalls jemanden datet – Ich meine, warum sollte ich auch – als mein Herz für eine Sekunde stehen bleibt. Das Profilbild kenne ich doch. Meine Augen wandern ängstlich zu dem Chatnamen und tatsächlich: LALISA. Er schreibt mit meiner Freundin! Und noch schlimmer: Er schreibt mit meiner Freundin hinter meinem Rücken, während ich mich an seiner scheinheiligen Schulter ausheule. Mit einem Mal packt mich Wut, die ich noch nie zuvor empfunden habe. Ohne darüber nach zu denken, kippe ich meinem Kindheitsfreund den Eisbecher mitten auf den Kopf. Brüllend springt dieser von seinem Sitz und sieht mich fassungslos an. „Was zum Teufel Kooks?!" Der kalte gelbe Brei läuft ihm langsam über Gesicht und Schultern, und fällt klümpchenweise platschend auf den Boden. Mit geballten Fäusten stehe ich vor ihm und zeige kein bisschen Mitleid. <em>Oder war das vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben?</em> „Warum schreibst du ohne es mir zu sagen mit meiner Freundin?!", schreie ich ihn mit bebender Stimme an. Ich wusste zuvor nicht einmal, dass er ihre Nummer hat. Warum sollte er auch, wir haben immer alles über mich organisiert. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht vor Entrüstung in Tränen auszubrechen. Das ist mein bester Freund und für ihn würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer halten, warum tut er mir so etwas an?</p>
<p>Tae starrt mich entsetzt an und steckt sein vollgeschmiertes Handy in die Hosentasche. „Ich habe das doch alles nur für dich getan du Idiot, aber auf diese Idee bist du nicht gekommen?!" Ich stocke kurz. „Was meinst du damit?" In meiner Stimme liegt noch immer Wut, aber es mischt sich auch Verunsicherung darunter. Jetzt sieht Tae selbst unglaublich angepisst aus und wischt sich demonstrativ eine große Ladung von dem klebrigen Zeug von der Wange. „Ach jetzt möchtest du reden?" Ironisch lachend fixiert er meine mittlerweile ängstlich dreinblickenden Augen. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Seine Stimme wird vor Zorn immer lauter, als er spricht: „Ganz ehrlich Kooks, ich war immer für dich da und du ziehst so eine Scheiße mit mir ab. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du deine Freundin wie Dreck behandelst und mich hier alleine zurück lässt sobald du weg ziehst, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Bedeuten wir dir denn gar nichts?!" In meinem Hals bildet sich ein riesiger Klos. Ich behandle ihn und Lisa wie Dreck? „Tae...ich...Es.." – „Spar dir deine Worte." Mit diesem Satz dreht er mir den Rücken zu und stapft knurrend, eine gelbe Spur hinter sich herziehend, nach draußen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Ich beobachte das ganze Spektakel mit offenem Mund. Kooks, wie ihn sein Freund nannte, muss krasser drauf sein, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Es ging wohl irgendwie darum, dass dieser Tae mit irgendwem geschrieben hat und das Kook ganz schön wütend gemacht hat. Mein Herz beginnt wild zu flattern, als meine Gedanken weiter wandern. Vielleicht war dieser Tae ja sein fester Freund und sie haben sich gerade auf dramatische Weise getrennt. Was wäre das für eine wundervolle Welt, wenn meine Schul-Liebe ebenfalls auf Männer steht. Meine Wangen werden sofort rot und ich versuche sie unter meinen Händen zu vergraben. Nicht schon wieder. Ich beobachte weiterhin heimlich diesen wunderschönen Typen und mir bleibt fast die Luft weg, bei dem was als nächstes passiert.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Habe ich gerade die Freundschaft mit meinem einzigen und besten Freund zerstört? Ich sehe stumm auf die Sauerei vor mir und bemerke, wie ich von allen Seiten angestarrt werde. Ich bekomme Schnappatmung und mir wird plötzlich bewusst, was ich gerade getan habe. <em>Aber...aber er hat doch hinter meinem Rücken mit meiner Freundin geschrieben!</em> Mit gemischten Gefühlen, fahre ich mir durch die Haare und beschließe erst mal von hier ab zu hauen. Geistesabwesend stürme ich auf die Tür zu und habe schon die Pfütze aus geschmolzenem Eis direkt vor mir vergessen. Quietschend rutsche ich mit meinen Turnschuhen auf dem gefliesten Boden aus und reiße schreiend eine menschengroße Eiscremefigur aus Porzellan mit mir zu Boden. Krachend zerspringt sie in ein Dutzend Teile, während ich mir schützend die Hände vor mein Gesicht und Augen halte. Als der ohrenbetäubende Lärm verstummt, blicke ich sofort an mir herunter und begutachte meinen Körper. Ich bin unverletzt, aber das hätte auch schief gehen können. Erleichtert atme ich aus und bemerke im selben Moment den großen Schatten, der sich über mir aufgebaut hat. Vor mir steht eine mehr als zornig dreinblickende Frau mittleren Alters, die laut ihrem Namensschild, die Managerin von diesem Laden ist. Ich schlucke schwer als mir klar wird, in welche Situation ich mich verfrachtet habe.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Kook ist jetzt schon seit einer guten halben Stunde in Frau Habeldicht's Büro. Ich mache mir langsam sorgen. Er hat die Statue ja nicht mit Absicht kaputt gemacht, obwohl das mit dem rutschigen Boden schon seine Schuld war. Mit meinen Gedanken in dem kleinen Raum, verhaue ich eine Bestellung nach der anderen. Ich muss wissen, was da drinnen abgeht und Kooks im Notfall irgendwie zur Hilfe eilen. Ich bin etwas über mich selbst verwundert, da ich mit mit ihm ja nicht befreundet bin und er mich noch nicht mal ernsthaft wahr genommen hat.<br/>Nichtsdestotrotz, schleiche ich leise zu der verschlossenen Bürotür und halte vorsichtig mein Ohr gegen das glatte Holz.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Ich sehe verzweifelt zu der dämlichen Kuh, die mich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit darüber voll labert, endlich Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu zeigen. Ich schüttle genervt den Kopf und seufze tief, um nicht auszuflippen. "Ich habe ihnen jetzt schon drei Mal versucht zu erklären, dass ich die Figur nicht bezahlen kann. Meine Eltern sind noch für weitere 2 Wochen im Urlaub und ich habe von ihnen bloß 500€ für Einkäufe bekommen. Das heißt, mir würden noch immer 100€ für die Bezahlung des Schadens fehlen und ich müsste zusätzlich elendig verhungern." Der Frau, wenn man sie als solche bezeichnen will, scheint nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. "Ich habe wirklich versucht dir Vernunft einzureden Bengel, aber du willst es ja nicht anders. Ich rufe die Polizei und die soll sich darum kümmern." Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. <em>Die Polizei? Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen!</em> Sie hat bereits ihre Hand am Hörer, als plötzlich die Tür hinter mir aufgerissen wird. Der Junge von vorhin, steht mit panischem Ausdruck im Türrahmen, woraufhin ihn die Alte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mustert. Er wirkt mit einem mal wie versteinert und seine Wangen färben sich zusehends roter.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p><em>Was tute ich hier eigentlich? - Achja, ich riskiere gerade meinen Job für diesen Jungen.</em> Ich schlucke heftig, da es mich nervös macht, wie er mich mit seinen wunderschönen Rehaugen ansieht. <em>Showtime.</em> „Frau Habeldicht, sie dürfen nicht die Polizei wegen diesem jungen Mann rufen. Er ist nämlich ein Held!" In einer Ecke kann man die Grillen zirpen hören, so still ist es im Raum, während mich beide ungläubig anstarren. Um meinen Worten mehr Überzeugungskraft zu verleihen, hebe ich meinen Zeigefinger hoch in die Luft und spreche mit möglichst kraftvoller Stimme: „Ich habe beobachtet, wie dieser junge Mann verhindert hat, dass jemand unsere wertvolle Figur verschandelt. Der Übeltäter hatte schon seinen Edding gezückt, um Vandalismus an unserem Maskottchen zu verüben, da kam dieser mutige Herr angelaufen und kippte ihm seinen gerade eben erst bezahlten Eisbecher über den Kopf. Dass er danach darauf ausgerutscht ist und unser treuer Freund leider zu Bruch ging, ist aller höchstens ein tragischer Unfall gewesen und muss ihm unbedingt ohne weitere Konsequenzen verziehen werden!" Atemlos blicke ich die beiden nach dieser perfekten Lüge, mit meinem strahlendsten Lächeln an. Kooks steht der Mund offen und er blinzelt nervös zu meiner Chefin. Diese beäugt mich düster und hat die Arme fest vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mir diese Geschichte aus den Fingern gezogen habe, aber eins weiß ich - sie hasst blinden Vandalismus wie die Pest. Sie sieht mir tief in die Augen und ich versuche ihrem stechenden Blick stand zu halten. Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit ohne ein Wort, räuspert sie sich endlich und kratzt sich nachdenklich am speckigen Hals. „Na gut, ich werde nicht die Polizei rufen." Kooks und ich atmen beide erleichtert aus. Er schenkt mir ein Lächeln und mein Herz überschlägt sich ein paar mal. Aber Frau Habeldicht ist mit ihrer Ansage noch nicht fertig. „- Jedoch müssen die Kosten für den Schaden irgendwie bezahlt werden. Ich biete dir hiermit einen Ferienjob an, bis der Betrag beglichen ist. Unsere andere Mitarbeiterin, ist vor Kurzem für ihr Studium ins Ausland gegangen und wir suchen gerade dringend Verstärkung. Das Trinkgeld kannst du gerne behalten, damit du etwas ansparen kannst, falls du mal wieder etwas kaputt machst." In Kooks Gesicht spiegelt sich blankes entsetzen. Ich starre sie nun ebenfalls mit offenem Mund an. <em>Er...Er soll hier arbeiten? Mit MIR?</em> Mein Herz beginnt auf einmal zu rasen und ein paar kleine Schmetterlinge schwirren durch meine Magengegend. Ich kann spüren, wie mein Gesicht auf ein Neues rot wird, wenn es das nicht eh schon war. Unauffällig versuche ich es mit meinem Ärmel zu verdecken.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Die Schürze sieht total dämlich an mir aus! Entnervt pfeffere ich sie mit aller Kraft in eine Ecke in meinem Zimmer. Nachdem die Alte mir kurz überrissen hat, was ich alles zu tun habe und mich währenddessen dieser Jimin die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat, bin ich sofort nach Hause gerannt. Warum musste dieser Tag so dermaßen in die Hose gehen? Erst streite ich mich mit meinem besten Freund und dann bekomme ich einen verdammten Ferienjob, den ich nie wollte. Ich könnte natürlich meine Eltern anrufen und sie bitten mir mehr Geld zu überweisen, aber was sollte ich schon sagen? Verdammt, ich bin zu alt, um meine Eltern noch um Geld anzubetteln und ich bin ganz sicher zu alt, um eine rosa Zuckerwatte-Uniform anzuziehen! Frustriert lasse ich einen tiefen Seufzer aus meiner Kehle und werfe mich auf die Couch. Ich werde meine ganze Zeit in diesem kack Laden verplempern, anstatt sie mit meinen Freunden verbringen zu können. <em>Allerdings, wer ist mir denn überhaupt noch geblieben?</em> Tae hasst mich jetzt und Lisa redet nicht mehr mit mir. Soll sie doch mit Tae reden, dann können sie sich gegenseitig über mich beschweren. Wieder steigt Wut in mir bei diesem Gedanken auf. Möglicherweise ist es ganz gut, wenn ich etwas Ablenkung bekomme. Vielleicht sollte ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr um die beiden kümmern, dann fällt der Abschied wenigstens leichter. Bei dieser Eingebung, spüre ich einen unbekannten Schmerz in meiner Brust. <em>Ich werde sie tatsächlich verlassen.</em> Das Mädchen, das ich vielleicht liebe und den Jungen, der immer für mich da war. Eine Träne stiehlt sich aus meinem Augenwinkel und ich wische sie genervt weg. Ich darf nicht weich werden, ich muss an meinen Traum glauben. Und wenn ich jetzt in einem blöden Eisladen arbeiten muss, dann werde ich das halt tun. Das wird auch vorbei gehen und dann geht mein Leben endlich richtig los. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schließe ich meine Augen und träume von all den tollen Sachen, die mich in der Tanzschule erwarten werden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Ich bin heute extra Früh in die Arbeit gekommen und habe alles für meinen neuen Kollegen vorbereitet. Ein freudiges Quicken entfährt mir, als ich bereits zum dritten Mal die Theke abwische. Ich sehe aufgeregt zur Uhr, da er gleich kommen dürfte. Ich laufe schnell zum Spiegel und richte noch einmal meine Haare und kontrolliere, ob meine Wangen schon wieder rot geworden sind. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit meinem Anblick, gehe ich zurück zum Tresen und zupfe ein letztes Mal an meiner Schürze herum. Um 3 Minuten nach Arbeitsbeginn, taucht ein gelangweilt dreinblickender - Mittlerweile habe ich auch seinen richtigen Namen mitbekommen - Jungkook auf. Ich lasse mich von seiner Stimmung nicht beirren und strecke ihm strahlend die Hand hin. „Willkommen zu deinem ersten Arbeitstag im Eiscremehimmel!" Meine freudige Begrüßung prallt an seinem abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck ab und ich lasse verletzt meine Hand wieder sinken. <em>Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?</em> Er sieht genervt zur Seite und schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Hör mal, du musst doch schon gecheckt haben, dass ich nur hier bin um meine Schulden zu bezahlen und nicht, weil ich das hier so geil finde. Also sparen wir uns das glückliche Getue und bringen das alles hinter uns." Ich kann meine Enttäuschung nicht ganz verstecken, während ich meine Schultern hängen lasse. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er nicht aus freien Stücken hier ist, aber dass es ihm so dermaßen missfällt, war mir nicht klar.</p>
<p>Niedergeschlagen zeige ich ihm die Küche und wie die Kasse funktioniert. Seine Hauptaufgabe wird jedoch erst mal das abräumen der Tische und das Abspülen des Geschirrs sein. Über diese Neuigkeit scheint er noch weniger begeistert zu sein, als er ohnehin schon war. Verkniffen beginnen wir beide unsere Schicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Vom freien Menschen mit den perfekten Sommerferien, zu einem Tellerspüler in Frau Holles Hinterzimmer. Wie sich die Lage doch ändern kann. Etwas zu aggressiv reibe ich mit einem abgewetzten Schwamm an dem Glas in meiner Hand, weshalb es mir fast im hohen Bogen aus der Hand geflutscht wäre. Mit klopfendem Herzen umklammere ich fest das glitschige Ding und rufe mir noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, dass alles was ich kaputt mache, ich auch zahlen muss. <em>In Ordnung, Konzentration!</em> Wenn ich schon ein verschissener Tellerwäscher sein muss, dann werde ich der verschissen beste Tellerwäscher sein, den sie je hatten, oder mein Name wäre nicht Jeon Jungkook!</p>
<p>Gefühlt 300 Eisbecher später, stehe ich noch immer schwitzend und erschöpft am Waschbecken. Verdammt, wie lange dauert so eine Schicht überhaupt? Plötzlich kommt dieser Jimin in die Küche und klopft mir mit einem stolzen Ausdruck auf die Schulter. „Du bist ja echt schnell. Jetzt ist aber erstmal Pause." Erleichtert atme ich aus und versuche die viel zu engen Gummihandschuhe von meinen Armen zu bekommen. Angestrengt ziehe ich wie ein Verrückter daran, bekomme sie aber nicht ab. "Verdammt." Wie aus dem Nichts, steht dieser Junge auf einmal direkt neben mir und berührt zart meinen Arm. Ich zucke zusammen und kriege sofort eine Gänsehaut unter seiner Berührung. „Soll ich dir helfen?", fragt er mich schüchtern. Ich bekomme kein Wort raus und starre ihm einfach nur in die Mandelförmigen Augen. Er versteht das anscheinend als ein Ja und beginnt im nächsten Moment bereits gekonnt die Handschuhe an meinen Armen einzurollen und sie so überraschend einfach herunter zu schieben. Darauf hätte ich eigentlich auch selbst kommen können. Da es unvermeidbar ist, berührt er leicht die empfindliche Haut an der Innenseite meiner Arme, woraufhin  elektrische Impulse durch meinen Körper bis in jede Zelle schießen. So heftig habe ich noch nie auf eine Berührung reagiert. <em>Irgendwas muss an seiner Haut komisch sein.</em> Ich blicke ihn mit großen Augen an und er wird augenblicklich rot. Löst die Berührung etwa eine ähnliche Reaktion bei ihm aus? Nein, das wäre doch völlig übertrieben und es würde nicht erklären, warum sich mein eigener Körper so eigenartig verhält. In Gedanken versunken, sehe ich ihn weiter an, als läge in seinen Augen die Antwort auf meine Fragen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Meine Wangen sind schon wieder rot geworden, ich kann es ganz deutlich spüren. Warum muss er mich auch immer so intensiv mit seinen perfekten Augen ansehen und warum muss seine Haut so unglaublich zart sein? Früher hat er doch auch immer durch mich hindurchgesehen, als wäre ich Luft. Ich drehe mich weg, als ich ihm schnell auch den zweiten Handschuh abgestreift habe und eile zum kleinen Esstisch. Als ich mich setzte, spüre ich, dass mein Herz noch immer wie verrückt schlägt. Und das nur, weil ich ihm ein kleines bisschen zu nah gekommen bin. Ich gebe zu, es war aufregend ihn anfassen zu können, aber ich muss mich zusammenreißen, schließlich bin ich bei der Arbeit und Jungkook ist eventuell nicht mal an Männern interessiert. Jungkook setzt sich mir gegenüber und kratzt sich etwas verloren wirkend am Hinterkopf. Ich packe mein kleines Lunchpaket aus und realisiere, dass er selbst wahrscheinlich nicht daran gedacht hat, sich etwas mit zu nehmen. Wortlos teile ich mein Sandwich in zwei Hälften und halte ihm eins hin. (Es ist sogar der größere Teil) Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an und nimmt es stumm entgegen. Auf mein Gesicht stiehlt sich ein kleines Lächeln und ich beobachte ihn, wie er zögerlich hineinbeißt. Da er das Sandwich in zwei weiteren Bissen vertilgt hat und sich über die Lippen leckt, glaube ich, dass es ihm geschmeckt hat. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht breit zu grinsen, weil ich mich darüber so freue. Ich halte ihm ebenfalls die zweite Hälfte des Sandwiches hin, welche noch unberührt geblieben ist. Zögerlich greift er danach und ich kann nicht anders als, in diesem Moment sanft mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine zu streifen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>War das gerade Absicht? Ich beobachte wie Jimin sofort verlegen auf seine Lunchbox sieht und schon wieder rot anläuft. Warum ist dieser Typ so übertrieben nett zu mir und bekommt immer rote Wangen wenn ich ihn ansehe oder berühre? <em>Kann es sein...Kann es sein, dass er vielleicht auf mich steht?</em> Mit großen Augen rutsche ich sofort ein gutes Stück nach hinten und damit weg von ihm. Ich schüttle energisch den Kopf, während ich ihm die Sandwichhälfte wieder in die Lunchbox lege, denn mir ist plötzlich der Appetit vergangen. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und beißt selbst hinein. Ich glaube in seinen Augen für einen kurzen Moment Enttäuschung gesehen zu haben. Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen, starre ich ihn an und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Sekunden werden seine Wangen noch heftiger rot. Unauffällig versucht er sie mit seinen Händen zu verdecken und sich hinter dem Sandwich zu verstecken. Was er da macht, sieht wirklich unglaublich niedlich aus. <em>Jungkook, was zum Teufel denkst du denn da?!</em> Ich gebe mir mental eine Ohrfeige und starre angestrengt vor mich auf den Tisch. Ab jetzt gibt es keinen Augenkontakt mehr.</p>
<p>Da die Pause leider nicht sofort wieder vorbei ist, obwohl ich innerlich sehr darum gebeten habe, wandert irgendwann mein Blick doch wieder nach oben. Wenigstens hüte ich mich davor, in seine schö...in seine völlig durchschnittlichen Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen bleibe ich an seinen vollen Lippen hängen, die er sich gerade mit einer Serviette abputzt. Sie sind rosafarben und glänzen weich im Licht der summenden Deckenlampe. Ich entdecke in seinem Mundwinkel noch einen Brösel, den er mit seiner Serviette nicht erwischt hat. Ohne über mein Handeln nachzudenken, fasse ich in sein Gesicht und wische ihn mit meinem Daumen weg. Ich erstarre geschockt in meiner Bewegung und sehe in Jimins überraschtes Gesicht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Die Schmetterlinge in meiner Magengrube explodieren förmlich und mein Gesicht wird an den Stellen an denen seine Fingerspitzen meine Haut berühren, heißer denn je. Ich schlucke heftig und sehe in seine tiefschwarzen Rehaugen. Er hat noch immer seine Hand in meinem Gesicht und sein Daumen berührt zärtlich die linke Ecke meines Munds. Aus Reflex, öffne ich ihn einen Spalt weit. Als er das bemerkt, reißt er plötzlich mit einem panischen Blick seine Hand weg. Ich zucke aufgrund des lauten Geräuschs zusammen, welches entsteht, als er wütend seine Faust hart auf den Tisch knallt. Geschockt blicke ich auf den schwarzen Haarschopf, der in seiner gebückten Haltung, sein Gesicht vollständig verdeckt. Mein Herz rast wie verrückt, da ich keine Ahnung habe, was als nächstes passieren wird. Auf einmal hebt Jungkook leicht den Kopf und presst zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Wehe du bringst mich noch einmal dazu, so etwas zu tun!" Mit diesen Worten steht er ruckartig vom Tisch auf und stürmt auf die Männertoilette. <em>Bitte was? Ich bringe ihn dazu solche Dinge zu tun?</em> "Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gemacht." Irritiert starre ich auf meine Hände und bin wie versteinert. Irgendwann packe ich mein Lunchpaket wieder ein und bewege mich viel zu Früh zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz. Irgendwie ist mir der Appetit vergangen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Die nächsten 3 Stunden ist die Stimmung mehr als unangenehm. Jimin sieht mir nicht mehr in die Augen und versucht mir auch so aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mich plagen ein wenig  Schuldgefühle, aber es ist besser so. Er sollte wissen, dass ich an so etwas nicht interessiert bin. Ich meine, er hat es ja wohl absichtlich provoziert, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht fasse und seine wundervollen Lippen berühre. Als mir das Wort "<em>wundervoll</em>" durch den Kopf schießt, kneife ich genervt die Augen zusammen. <em>Jungkook, komm schon.</em> Sobald es 3 Uhr schlägt, stürme ich aus dem Laden. Mit mieser Laune trotte ich nach Hause und bemerke, dass mich ein paar süße Mädchen kichernd beobachten. Ich strecke meine Brust raus und zwinkere ihnen mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln zu. Sie laufen schnell lautstark lachend weiter und ich bleibe irritiert stehen. Diese Reaktion bin ich von Mädchen nicht gewohnt. Ich sehe an mir runter und entdecke mit entsetzen, dass ich noch immer meine rosa Schürze anhabe. <em>Ach komm schon, warum geht zurzeit eigentlich alles schief?</em> Geladen zerre ich sie mir gewaltvoll vom Körper und höre dabei etwas reißen. <em>Shit</em>. Ich untersuche ängstlich den Stoff und entdecke, dass sie jetzt ausgerechnet am Nacken eingerissen ist. </p>
<p>Völlig fertig lasse ich mich Zuhause auf meine Couch fallen. Niedergeschlagen checke ich mein Handy und habe wie erwartet, keine neuen Nachrichten oder Anrufe. Ich schalte den Fernseher ein und starre gelangweilt darauf. Ich fühle mich so unglaublich einsam - das sollte doch bevor ich hier wegziehe, der beste Sommer meines Lebens werden. Pustekuchen.<br/>Plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Nervös knabbere ich an meiner Unterlippe herum, während ich vor Jungkooks vermeintlicher Haustüre stehe. Das Anwesen ist riesig, seine Eltern scheinen einen Haufen Kohle zu haben. Komisch, dass er sie nicht nach Geld für den Schaden gefragt hat.<br/>So wie er auf mich wirkt, war er dafür jedoch vermutlich zu stolz. </p>
<p>Ein überrascht dreinblickender Jungkook, öffnet mir schwungvoll die Tür. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, halte ich ihm seinen Rucksack hin, den er bei uns im Spint liegen gelassen hat. Darin war sogar seine Brieftasche, mit der ich schnell seine Adresse ausmachen konnte. Da sonst niemand Lust hatte, musste ich mich bereit erklären, ihm sein Zeug zu bringen, da ich ja auch die Person war, die sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. </p>
<p>Als er ihn noch immer nicht entgegen nimmt und mich einfach nur stumm mustert, lege ich ihm den Rucksack prompt vor die Füße und mache auf dem Absatz kehrt. Auf einmal kann ich ein „Hei warte mal!" hinter mir hören. Verwirrt drehe ich mich um und sehe wie Jungkook hinter mir her läuft. <em>Was zum -</em>. „Hei, hast du Lust noch ein bisschen rein zu kommen?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blicke ich ihn misstrauisch an. Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände vor sich in die Höhe und atmet einmal tief aus. „Tut mir leid, wegen dem was ich heute gesagt habe. Zurzeit läuft einfach alles schief und ich...ich langweile mich um ehrlich zu sein alleine zu Tode." Ich schmunzle kurz über seine holprige Entschuldigung, bin mir aber auch bewusst, dass ich eindeutig nur seine Notlösung bin. Anscheinend hat er sich noch nicht mit seinem Freund vertragen. Ich überlege einen langen Moment hin und her. Er hat mich heute ziemlich blöd angemacht. Was, wenn er denkt, er kann das immer machen, wenn ich jetzt einfach so tue, als wäre alles OK? Mein Blick trifft seinen und meine Knie werden auf einmal ganz weich. Ich sollte vermutlich mehr für mich einstehen, aber bei diesen Augen kann ich einfach nicht klar denken. Bevor meine Wangen wieder rot werden, zucke ich möglichst lässig mit den Schultern und murmle: „Na gut, ich habe gerade eh nichts Besseres zu tun." Er strahlt mich mit einem Hasenzähnchen-Lächeln an und mein Herz macht einen kleinen Satz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Jimin ist eigentlich ein ganz cooler Typ. Wir zocken gerade mein Lieblings-Game und er macht sich wirklich gut. Er meinte, er zockt sonst nicht viel, aber er hat definitiv Talent. Nach zwei Stunden ist der Raum, wie immer im Sommer, durch die laufenden Geräte und unserer eigenen Körperwärme, völlig aufgeheizt. Ich wollte hier schon immer eine Klimaanlage einbauen lassen, habe es aber immer wieder aufgeschoben. Widerlich verschwitzt, klebt mir bereits mein weißes Shirt am Körper und es wird richtig unangenehm auf der schwarzen Ledercouch zu sitzen. Irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus und springe auf. Jimin beobachtet mich aufmerksam und wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Während ich mir mit der flachen Hand Luft zufächle, hechle ich: „Hei Jimin, ich sterbe hier vor Hitze. Lass uns draußen in den Pool springen." Er nickt zustimmend und steht ebenfalls auf. Ich kann erkennen, dass bei ihm ebenfalls Schweißperlen auf der Stirn glänzen.</p>
<p>Zügig führe ich ihn durch mein Haus und nach draußen. Auf den Weg dahin, bleibt er jedoch abrupt stehen. Ich wende mich um und verfolge seinen verkniffenen Blick zu etwas. "Was ist denn mit deiner Uniform passiert?" Verlegen beiße ich mir auf die Innenseite meiner Backe und sprinte zu der demolierten Schürze, welche ich einfach auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. Noch bevor ich sie greifen kann, hat Jimin sie bereits geschnappt und begutachtet nun mit tief hängenden Augenbrauen den Riss im Stoff. "Ich kann dir das bei mir zu Hause nähen und morgen in die Arbeit mitbringen." Ich verschlucke mich an der Ausrede, welche ich schon dabei war geistig zu formulieren und blinzle irritiert den Jungen vor mir an. "Du kannst sowas?" Er grinst plötzlich mit einem äußerst freundlichen Ausdruck und entgegnet: "Klar, ist auch nicht schwer, das ist schnell erledigt." Ich nicke leicht und überlasse ihm zögerlich und mit gemischten Gefühlen die Schürze. "Danke, das ist echt nett von dir." </p>
<p>Endlich im Außenbereich angekommen, hole ich uns zwei Dosen Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und werfe ihm ebenfalls eine von meinen Badehosen zu. Zusätzlich besorge ich uns schnell zwei Badehandtücher, während Jimin mit großen Augen unseren Garten und den Pool inspiziert. Beschwingt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, verschwinde in der angrenzenden Umkleide neben dem Schwimmbecken. Schnell ziehe ich mir meine rote Badehose über und trete noch draußen. Ich komme nicht drum herum, Jimins intensive Blicke auf meinem nun freiliegenden Oberkörper zu bemerken. Auch wenn ich erkenne, dass er sichtlich versucht nicht hin zu sehen. Als er an mir vorbei schreitet, um sich ebenfalls um zu ziehen, kann ich schon wieder eine leichte rosa Färbung auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Meine Haut beginnt zu kribbeln, da ich mich ein klein wenig geschmeichelt fühle. <em>Daran ist ja nichts Falsches - ich meine, den Körper eines anderen zu bewundern.</em> Ich lege mich auf eine der Liegen und öffne meinen eiskalten Softdrink. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich Jimin sehen, der etwas verlegen und ebenfalls oberkörperfrei, auf mich zuschreitet. Mir wäre fast die Cola aus der Nase geschossen, als ich ihn genauer zu Gesicht bekomme. <em>Was hat der Kerl denn bitte für einen Körper?!</em> Seine vielen und vor allem definierten Muskeln, glänzen in der Sonne und ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er sieht aus wie ein junger Adonis und mein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein verlässt augenblicklich meinen Körper. Ich reiße meine Augen weg von seinen ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln und starre auf das glänzende Wasser im Pool. <em>Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Verunsichert lege ich mich auf die freie Liege neben Jungkook . Es ist mir unangenehm meinen Körper so offen zu zeigen. Ich trainiere zwar viel, aber das tue ich einfach für mich als Ausgleich zur Arbeit und dem Alltag. Ich schiele rüber zu Kooks und betrachte seinen Körper. Auch er hat einige Muskeln, ist aber schlanker und hochgewachsener als ich und es sieht viel natürlicher an ihm aus als an mir. Er hat einen wunderschönen Körper und ich kann kaum meine Augen von ihm lassen. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Sein eigenartiger Anfall in der Arbeit hat mir gezeigt, dass er definitiv kein Interesse an Annäherungsversuchen von mir hat. Er ist halt einfach nicht schwul...oder nicht an jemanden wie MIR interessiert...oder vielleicht steckt er noch tief im Liebeskummer über seinen Exfreund...Tatsächlich schaffe ich es dennoch nicht, meine Hoffnungen gänzlich auf zu geben. Schmollend öffne ich knackend meine eigene Coladose und genieße den süßen und erfrischenden Geschmack der tiefschwarzen Flüssigkeit. Ohne Vorwarnung hält mir Kooks auf einmal seine kalte Dose an die Rippen und ich hätte mir fast den Inhalt meines Getränks über mein Gesicht gekippt. Während ich ihn gespielt böse mustere, lacht Jungkook laut auf und nickt dann zum Pool. Ich stelle perplex meine Dose ab und folge ihm zögerlich zum Becken. Das Wasser riecht stark nach Chlor und ich kann einzelne Grashalme darin schwimmen sehen. Plötzlich spüre ich zwei starke Hände an meiner Schulter, die mich in das kühle Nass stoßen.</p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich halte mir den Bauch vor Lachen und hoffe, dass Jimin meine Art von Humor versteht. Ich blinzle die Tränen aus meinen Augen und warte darauf, dass er wieder auftaucht. Doch die Wasseroberfläche bleibt undurchbrochen. <em>Hat der sich da unten häuslich eingerichtet oder was ist hier los?!</em> Der Pool ist so flach, dass man zumindest noch bis zum Schlüsselbein über Wasser bleibt, weswegen auch Tae nie ein Problem hatte, unseren Pool zu benutzen...<em>Aber was, wenn er sich durch meine unerwartete Aktion, den Kopf gestoßen hat?</em>  Heftige Gewissensbisse reißen mich aus meiner Starre und ich springe augenblicklich mit klopfendem Herzen ins Wasser. Ich greife den schlaffen Körper von Jimin unter Wasser und ziehe ihn an die Oberfläche. Ich muss meinen Arm um seinen nackten Oberkörper schlingen, um ihn richtig greifen zu können. Ich bin mehr als irritiert, als mich die Berührung seiner nassen, straffen Haut extrem anturnt. <em>Was zum Teufel Jungkook, das liegt jetzt aber besser am Adrenalin.</em> Ich bin gerade dabei ihn mit klopfendem Herzen und extrem schlechten Gewissen zum Rand des Beckens zu zerren, als er sich aus heiterem Himmel lachend in meiner Umklammerung windet. Ich löse meine Arme von ihm und starre ihn ungläubig an. <em>Ich kanns nicht glauben, er hat mich voll verarscht!</em> Vor lachen geht dieser fast wieder unter und ich kann mir mein eigenes Schmunzeln nicht lange verkneifen. Alles klar, er hat definitiv meinen Humor. </p>
<p>Als Rache packe ich seine breiten Schultern und tauche ihn unter Wasser. Wir rangeln miteinander und auch er taucht mich einige Male unter. Er ist ziemlich stark, aber ich kann mit ihm mithalten. Lachend nimmt er mich in den Schwitzkasten und ich beiße ihm in die Brustwarze, um mich zu befreien. Das war nicht gerade ein fairer Zug, aber es hat funktioniert. Sofort lässt er mich los und sieht mich mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck an. Das Lachen ist verschwunden und auch ich verstumme. Um dieser auf einmal eigenartigen Stimmung zu entgehen, hieve ich mich aus dem Wasser und trockne mich mit einem der bereitgelegten Handtücher ab. Jimin steht im Wasser rum und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Ich sehe zu ihm und entdecke, dass seine Wangen dieses Mal knallrot sind und er angestrengt aufs Wasser starrt. „Was ist los?", frage ich ihn amüsiert. Er wirft mir einen verlegenen Blick zu und lässt seinen Körper wieder tiefer ins Wasser sinken. „Ich kann noch nicht raus." Er sieht peinlich berührt zur Seite und beginnt auf einmal Bahnen zu schwimmen. Verwirrt beobachte ich seinen durchtrainierten Körper dabei, wie er minutenlang in langen Zügen das bläuliche Wasser durchteilt. Irgendwann steigt er aus dem Pool und steht mit tropfenden Haaren vor mir. Kleine Wasserkügelchen rinnen die Vertiefungen seiner definierten Muskeln entlang. Plötzlich spüre ich Jimins Hand an meinem Kiefer und wie er ihn langsam zudrückt. „Mund zu, sonst kommen Fliegen rein." Er zwinkert mir mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu und legt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf seine Liege. Ich stehe da wie angewurzelt und bin ausnahmsweise mal derjenige, der knall rot wird. <em>Warum habe ich ihn so angestarrt? Irgendwas ist definitiv bei mir kaputt gegangen.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin (anzügliche Textstellen)</p>
<p>Daheim angekommen, lasse ich noch einmal Revue passieren, über das, was heute geschehen ist. Ich war tatsächlich bei Jeon Jungkook Zuhause. Mein Herz macht ein paar Luftsprünge und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht glücklich in meinen Händen. Er muss schwul sein, er MUSS einfach! Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich endlich einen anständigen Freund finden würde. Meine Exfreunde kann man wirklich alle in die Tonne treten, keiner von ihnen hat mich gut behandelt. Mein Bruder sagt immer, dass ich zu nett und vertrauensselig bin. Vielleicht hat er damit recht, aber Jungkook ist anders, das spüre ich. Glücklich lasse ich mich rücklings auf mein Bett fallen. <em>Jeon Jungkook, du hast mein Herz in Windeseile erobert und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich dir nähern soll.</em> Allein bei dem Gedanken nehmen meine Backen wieder diese rote Farbe an. Aus Gewohnheit vergrabe ich sie gleich wieder unter meinen Ärmeln. Meine vorherigen Beziehungen gingen immer von meinen Partnern aus und ich bin einfach mitgezogen, aber bei ihm wird das nicht so einfach werden. Mein letztes Date ist ebenfalls über zwei Jahre her und ich bin ziemlich eingerostet. <em>Ach Jungkook, wenn du nur wüsstest, was ich für dich empfinde.</em></p>
<p>Bei dem Gedanken an ihn, fahre ich reflexartig die Stellen mit meiner Hand nach, die er berührt hat, als er mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hat. Seine großen maskulinen Hände auf meinem nassen Körper. Ich fange an tiefer zu Atmen und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Mir wird auf einmal ganz heiß, weshalb ich mein Shirt ausziehe und es auf meinen Stuhl werfe. Mein Blick fällt auf den Schreibtisch, auf welchem Jungkooks kaputte Schürze liegt. Langsam bewege ich mich darauf zu und halte mir den Stoff fast schon reflexartig unter die Nase. Sein Geruch haftet noch daran und lässt mich augenblicklich an seine wundervolle Augen denken, die mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben, als ich aus dem Wasser gestiegen bin. Etwas entflammt in mir und ich fahre mit der Hand über meinen eigenen Bauch. Ich lasse den Stoff aus meinen Fingern gleiten und lasse mich rücklings auf mein Bett fallen. Sein schöner definierter Körper und seine tiefschwarzen glänzenden Haare. Ich spüre wie meine Hose langsam eng wird und entledige mich auch dieser. Wie er mich auf einmal spielerisch in die Brustwarze gebissen und gar nicht realisiert hat, was er damit in mir anrichtet. Ich stöhne auf und fahre sanft mit meinen Fingern über meine Brust. <em>Oh Jungkook, du machst mich wahnsinnig.</em> Ich reibe mir sachte über meinen angesteiften Freund und fange an zu keuchen. Ich hauche seinen Namen und spüre wie ich immer rastloser werde. Ich stelle mir vor, wie wir wieder gemeinsam im Wasser sind und er beginnt meinen Oberkörper zu küssen. <em>Bitte Kooks, hör nicht auf.</em> Es pulsiert zwischen meinen Beinen und ich kann nicht aufhören an diesen Jungen zu denken. Ich beiße in mein Kissen um nicht zu tun, was ich so gerne tun würde. Es ist nicht richtig ihn mir dabei vorzustellen. Er ist ein Mensch und kein Porno. Ich atme in meinen Kissenüberzug, bis mir schwindelig wird und ich nach Luft schnappen muss. Ich springe aus dem Bett und entledige mich meiner restlichen Kleidung. Sekunden später schreie ich unter dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl meiner Dusche laut auf. Wimmernd lasse ich meinen Kopf gegen die Fließen fallen und versuche das brennende Gefühl in mir erlöschen zu lassen. Noch während mein Puls dabei ist sich zu beruhigen, trifft mich die Scham wie ein Hammer. Ich fühle mich auf einmal so schäbig. Seit wann lege ich so ein notgeiles Verhalten an den Tag? <em>Ich bin doch sonst nicht so, Jungkook.</em> Mir Stock der Atem, als mir ein Gedanke kommt: Was wenn er wüsste was ich hier treibe? Ich steige aus der Dusche und wickle mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Mich an meinem Waschbecken abstützend blicke ich in mein Spiegelbild und versuche meine schmutzigen Gedanken von gerade eben aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.<br/><em>Was machst du nur aus mir?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich werde von einem laut schallenden Wecker, mitten aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Grummelnd richte ich mich auf und versuche erst mal die Situation zu überreißen. <em>Ich habe doch Ferien, warum klingelt mein Gott verdammter Wecker!?</em> Ich reibe mir die Augen und versuche wach zu werden. Doch es hilft nichts, mein Körper schreit nach dem Traum, in dem er gerade noch gesteckt hat. Seufzend schalte ich meinen immer noch läutenden Wecker aus und lasse mich noch einmal in mein weiches Bett zurückfallen. Warum sind Betten eigentlich immer am gemütlichsten, wenn man sie verlassen soll...Fuck, fast wäre ich wieder eingeschlafen. Stöhnend greife ich nach dem Wecker und versuche die vor meiner Linse herumhüpfenden Zahlen zu entziffern. Das kann nicht sein, es war doch gerade eben noch 7 Uhr. Irritiert stecke ich mein Handy vom Ladekabel ab und überprüfe die Uhrzeit. Verdammt, ich muss noch mal eingeschlafen sein ohne es zu merken, es ist bereits halb 9!</p>
<p>Völlig außer Atem, komme ich beim Eiscremeladen an und stürze durch die Hintertür fürs Personal. Schnell laufe ich zur digitalen Stempeluhr, um mich für meine Schicht anzumelden. Doch das System fragt mich, ob ich auschecken möchte. Jemand muss mich bereits eingecheckt haben...aber wer? Irritiert sehe ich mich um und entdecke einen verschwitzten Jimin beim Gläser spülen. In der nächsten Sekunde reißt er sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und läuft zu den Tresen, um einen Kundenwunsch entgegen zu nehmen. Er hat echt meine Schicht übernommen und mich sogar eingestempelt, damit es niemand merkt. Im Augenwinkel entdecke ich zusätzlich meine Schürze, welche Jimin für mich geflickt haben muss. Ein Gefühl breitet sich in meiner Brust aus, das ich nicht ganz deuten kann. Er kennt mich doch gerade mal seit zwei Tagen, wieso ist er so unglaublich nett zu mir?</p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Gerade als ich wieder zurück zur Spüle laufen möchte, steht auf einmal unsere Managerin vor mir und versperrt mir den Weg. Fast wäre ich in sie rein gelaufen, weshalb ich meinen schnellen Reflexen gerade wirklich dankbar bin. Sie hat ihre Arme in die Seiten gestemmt und ihre buschigen Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen. Sie setzt zum Reden an und ihre dicke Warze an der Unterlippe, beginnt dabei wie wild herum zu wackeln. Es ist wirklich schwer ihr noch zu folgen, wenn das Ding erst mal deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. „Jimin, wenn du mir weismachen möchtest, dass Herr Jeong-guk immer genau dann auf der Toilette ist, wenn ich mit ihm reden möchte, dann hast du dich aber gewal..." Genau in diesem Moment kann man ein Scheppern aus der Küche hören und Frau Habeldicht hält in ihrer Ansprache inne. Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht, schreitet sie zu besagtem Zimmer. Sie drückt die Schwingtüre auf und ermöglicht so auch mir, einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen. Und tatsächlich steht ein mit Gläser schrubben beschäftigter Kooks an der Spüle und sieht aus, als hätte er das bereits seit Stunden getan. Als er uns bemerkt, sieht er wehleidig zu unserer Managerin und murmelt: „Tut mir leid, ich habe heute einen ziemlich empfindlichen Magen." Dabei hält er sich die Hand an den Bauch und verzieht das Gesicht. Frau Habeldicht steht die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie räuspert sich kurz verlegen. „Ich bin beeindruckt, dass Sie trotzdem zur Arbeit erschienen sind. Aber übertreiben Sie es nicht, wenn es zu schlimm wird, gehen Sie bitte nach Hause." Jungkooks und meine Augen werden groß bei den netten Worten unserer sonst so garstigen Managerin. Ebenfalls hat sie ihn gesiezt, was sie nur selten tut und durchaus respektvoll gemeint sein könnte. „Kommen Sie später in mein Büro, mir fehlt von Ihnen noch eine Unterschrift." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie uns ihren breiten Rücken zu und verschwindet in ihr Büro. Die Türe schwingt wieder knarzend zu und mein Blick fällt durch das kleine Guckfenster auf Jungkook, der zufrieden grinst und mir schelmisch zuzwinkert. Bevor er meine roten Wangen sehen kann, verschwinde ich ebenfalls mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, hinter die Theke.</p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Man war das knapp. Ich lassen geräuschvoll die angehaltene Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen. Jimin hat mir echt den Arsch gerettet und hätte dafür sogar fast selbst Anschiss kassiert. Irgendwie muss ich mich bei ihm revanchieren. Augenblicklich, muss ich an seine sanften Berührungen und körperlichen Reaktionen auf mich denken. Aber was, wenn er wirklich auf mich steht und ich ihm damit Hoffnungen mache? Möglichst unauffällig linse ich durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür und kann seinen glänzenden Haarschopf hin und wieder auftauchen sehen. Wenn ich ihm ein Geschenk mache, könnte er das wirklich falsch verstehen. Genervt, lasse ich den tropfenden Schwamm ins schäumende Wasser fallen. Ich will jemanden, mit dem ich abhängen und normal umgehen kann, ohne mir über so etwas Gedanken machen zu müssen. Ich sollte auf subtile Weise raus finden, ob da etwas ist. Wenn er nichts von mir will, und ich ihn einfach mit dieser Frage überfalle, könnte ich ihn damit vor den Kopf stoßen. Aber wie findet man raus, ob jemand auf einen steht? Bei Mädchen ist das immer so offensichtlich. Meist habe ich irgendwann von ihnen einen Liebesbrief auf meinem Schultisch gefunden oder sie haben gefragt ob ich ihre Bücher tragen kann. Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich an meine Schulzeit zurückdenke. Aber bei Typen? – Keine Ahnung. Nachdenklich kratze ich mich am Hinterkopf und schmiere mir dabei einen Haufen Seifenlauge in die Haare. Als ich es bemerke, würde ich am liebsten irgendetwas gegen die Wand schlagen. Warum bin ich eigentlich seit kurzem so durch den Wind? Normalerweise verliere ich nie meine Coolness, was mir früher auch immer eine menge Bewunderer eingebracht hat. Allerdings waren diese, als die Schulzeit zu Ende war, auch verschwunden. Wenn ich Tae nicht gehabt hätte, wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen gewesen. Der Gedanke an ihn versetzt mir einen tiefen Stich ins Herz und ich presse meine Hand auf meine Brust. Verrückt, wenn Gefühle zu einem realen Schmerz werden.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Verdammt, das lässt mich viel zu blass wirken...Darin seh ich total fett aus...Und das hat diesen dummen Fleck, den ich nicht mehr raus bekomme. Frustriert werfe ich das Oberteil auf den riesigen Klamottenberg vor mir. Jungkook hat mich heute in der Arbeit echt nach meiner Nummer gefragt und ob wir uns heute Abend wieder sehen wollen. Und jetzt finde ich nichts zum Anziehen, das einigermaßen akzeptabel aussieht. In einer Stunde ist er schon hier und ich muss auch noch aufräumen. Es ist mir etwas unangenehm, dass er ausgerechnet zu mir nach Hause möchte. Gegen seinen Palast, kann mein popeliges Zwei-Zimmer Apartment nicht mal ansatzweise anstinken, aber ich konnte ihm keinen realistischen Grund nennen, warum das nicht gehen sollte. Jetzt habe ich den Salat.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich trete durch Jimins Haustüre und bin von seinem wirklich geschmackvoll eingerichtetem Zuhause beeindruckt. Er wohnt bereits alleine und in mir breitet sich etwas Eifersucht über seine Selbstständigkeit aus. Jedoch wird es bei mir auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich selbst zurecht kommen muss. Langsam wandere ich durch die Zimmer und lasse mir von Jimin eine kleine Führung geben. Mir fällt auf, dass er heute echt gut aussieht. Seine Haare sind lässig mit etwas Gel zur Seite gestylt und sein fein gestrickter Pullover, lässt ihn irgendwie casual und gleichzeitig elegant wirken. Ebenfalls bemerke ich an ihm einen Hauch von Parfum, welches wirklich fantastisch riecht. Bei Gelegenheit, muss ich ihn mal nach der Marke fragen. Ich fühle mich Augenblicklich in seiner kleinen Wohnung wohl und lasse mich gleich breitbeinig auf seine gemütliche Couch fallen. Er beobachtet mich stumm dabei und zupft sich leicht nervös am Ohrläppchen. „M-Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragt er mich schüchtern. Um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern frage ihn nach Bier und er holt uns beiden jeweils eine gekühlte Flasche. Er setzt sich ganz an den Rand zu mir auf die Couch, starrt jedoch auf sein Bier, anstatt mich an zu sehen. Ich nehme einen tiefen Schluck und bin ebenfalls über seinen Geschmack in Biersorten angetan.</p>
<p>Wir unterhalten uns ein wenig über belangloses Zeug und ich erzähle ihm von den neuen Games die ich gekauft habe und die man zu zweit spielen kann. Jimin wird umso länger wir reden, immer entspannter und auch der Abstand zwischen uns wird von Stunde zu Stunde geringer. Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell und irgendwann habe ich ein paar mehr Bier intus als ich vertrage. Ich spüre wie mir der Alkohol ein bisschen zu Kopf steigt und mich und meine Zunge lockerer werden lässt. „Ich wollte mich übrigens noch für die Schürze, und dass du mich heute in der Arbeit gedeckt hast, bedanken. Das war wirklich nett." Ich lächle Jimin freundlich an und stoße klirrend mit seinem Bier an. Jimin sieht verlegen zur Seite und murmelt: „Ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Bevor du gekommen bist, musste ich auch beide Schichten für eine lange Zeit alleine übernehmen, weil niemand da war um mir zu helfen." Ich sehe entsetzt in seine Richtung und schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge. „Die Alte hat sie doch nicht mehr alle dich so schuften zu lassen!" Jimin wird augenblicklich rot und versteckt sein Gesicht hinter seinen Ärmeln. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, es mach mir nichts aus." Ich greife sein Handgelenk und ziehe es mit einer festen Bewegung zu mir. Er starrt mich mit großen überraschten Augen an und auch mein Herz beginnt auf einmal schneller zu schlagen. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren und sage mit ernster Stimme: „Du bist zu nett Jimin. Du bist zu nett zu unserer Managerin und ehrlich gesagt...auch zu mir. Ich habe nichts getan um deine Freundlichkeit zu verdienen." Jimin weicht meinem intensiven Blick aus und versucht sein errötendes Gesicht von mir weg zu drehen. Reflexartig greife ich sein Kinn und drehe es wieder zu mir. Mein Blick fällt auf seine leicht geöffneten weichen Lippen. Vielleicht finde ich raus ob er auf mich steht, wenn ich ihn küsse. <em>Jungkook, das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, oder?</em> Erschrocken über mich selbst, lasse ich schleunig von ihm ab und trinke meine Bierflasche in zwei tiefen Zügen leer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt noch immer von seiner Berührung. Auch ich trinke schnell meine zigste Dose aus, um irgendwie der angespannten Stimmung zu entgehen. Die Luft ihm Raum ist wie elektrisiert und Kooks Worte machen mich nervös. <em>Er macht sich sorgen um mich und hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich nicht gut genug behandelt werde.</em> Zumindest war das ungefähr die Message seiner Worte vorhin, die ich eben erst richtig verarbeiten konnte. Mein Herz platz fast vor Glück und ich hole uns freudestrahlend zwei weitere Bier. Gut, dass mein Bruder letztens seine zwei six-Packs bei mir hat stehen lassen. Zumindest kann ich damit etwas punkten, wenn ich schon nicht mal ansatzweise in Kooks Liga spiele. Dieser Tae sieht auch um einiges besser aus als ich und wirkt als hätte er einiges auf dem Kasten. Ich bin blos ein Eisverkäufer ohne groß erwähnenswerter Zukunftsplanung oder Vermögen. Dass Jungkook jetzt gerade mit mir in diesem Zimmer sitzt, habe ich einzig und allein den Irrwegen des Schicksals zu verdanken.</p>
<p>Wir trinken noch eine Zeit lang weiter und es wird immer später. Irgendwann schwank Jungkook auf die Toilette und ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr. Oh nein, wie konnten wir so die Zeit übersehen - Wir müssen beide in weniger als 5 Stunden in der Arbeit stehen! Hektisch packe ich die ganzen leeren Bierflaschen auf dem Couchtisch und versuche sie ungeschickt in meinen kleinen Mülleimer zu verfrachten. Ziemlich beschwipst und müde schlürfe ich auf mein Bett zu und hätte fast vergessen, dass Jungkook auch noch da ist. Er kommt wesentlich kaputter dreinblickend als ich aus dem Badezimmer und grinst mich an. „Ist schon Schlafenszeit?", lallt er verführerisch in meine Richtung. Mir stellt es die Armhärchen auf und ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ähm ja, ich hatte gerade vor mich bettfertig zu machen. Wie kommst du eigentlich nach Hause, so-soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?" Ich bin beeindruckt wie gerade ich diesen Satz raus bekommen habe. Jungkook schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und beginnt sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ich starre ihn geschockt an und die Hitze steigt mit ins Gesicht. Mit nacktem Oberkörper steht er vor mir und  sagt etwas undeutlich: „Jimmishi, du bist viiiiiel zu nett. Du musst mir kein Taaaxi rufen." Bei diesen Worten stupst er mit seinem Zeigefinger an meine Nasenspitze und ich erstarre zu einer Statue aus Stein. „Ich werde einfach hier schlafen!" Er grinst mich glücklich über diese geniale Idee an und die Emotionen in mir sind kaum auszuhalten. Er steuert auf mein Bett zu und ist gerade dabei sich umständlich den Hosenknopf auf zu machen. <em>Er will hier schlafen? In meinem Bett?!</em> Ich bekomme Schnappatmung und mein Gesicht ähnelt  ziemlich sicher einem Feuerwehrhydranten. „Entschuldige mich bitte!" Er nickt etwas abwesend und ich verschwinde wie ein roter Blitz im Badezimmer.</p>
<p>Ich spritze mir gerade zum fünften Mal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und bete, dass meine Haut endlich wieder eine normale Farbe annimmt. Warum bin ich so unglaublich nervös, wenn es um Jungkook geht? Er hat mir doch schon signalisiert, dass er noch an seinem Ex hängt oder einfach keinen Bock auf eine Beziehung dieser Art mit mir oder einem Mann hat. Aber zu so einer Uhrzeit mit so viel Alkohol im Spiel, kann so einiges passieren, dass weis ich aus eigener Erfahrung...und dann auch noch zusammen in einem Bett. Bei dem Gedanken werde ich wieder völlig überreizt und spritze mir zum sechsten Mal Wasser ins Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auf der Couch schlafen, die ist zwar ziemlich unbequem um darauf zu liegen, aber ich will auch nicht, dass Kooks meine Nähe unangenehm wird.</p>
<p>Als ich aus der Tür trete, steuere ich gleich auf die kleine Couch zu, aber nicht ohne vorher den wunderschönen Mann in meinem Bett zu betrachten. Er liegt nur noch mit einer Boxershort bekleidet, auf meiner Bettdecke und hat bereits seine Augen geschlossen. Ich habe ihn zwar schon in Badehose gesehen, aber in Unterwäsche in meinem Bett, ist das noch mal was ganz anderes. Ich spüre ein ziehen in meiner Mitte und merke wie mein Atem flacher wird. <em>Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen.</em> Ich wende mich von diesem perfekten Bild ab, ziehe mich ebenfalls aus und schlüpfe ungeschickt in meine lockere Schlafhose. Ich tapse zu meinem Bett, um unter ihr meine zweite Decke raus zu holen, als ich bemerke, wie Jungkook etwas zittert. Meine Klimaanlage ist ziemlich gut und kühlt den kleinen Raum schnell runter. Leider habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten die Fernbedienung verloren und muss seit dem im immer während gleichen kühlen Klima meiner vier Wände leben. Ich breche mein Vorhaben ab und betrachte mitleidig den halbnackten Mann vor mir, der bereits mit einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen ist. Zögerlich lehne ich mich auf die Matratze und versuche die Decke unter seinem Körper hervor zu ziehen, um ihn damit zu bedecken. Doch sie lässt sich kein Stück unter ihm bewegen, als ich an ihr herumzupfe. Verdammt, ich könnte ihn natürlich auch mit der zweiten Decke zudecken, aber dann muss ich ganz ohne schlafen und ich habe eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Erkältung. Kurzentschlossen knie ich mich vorsichtig mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf das Bett und greife mit meinen Händen unter Jungkooks Oberkörper. Mir fällt auf, dass seine Haut kühl aber gleichzeitig unglaublich weich ist. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und versuche möglichst sanft seinen mehr als attraktiven Körper zu bewegen. Plötzlich schlägt er die Augen auf und starrt mich mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in seinem Blick an.</p>
<p>Mir bleibt die Luft weg und ich verharre geschockt in meiner Haltung, die nicht gerade für mein unschuldiges Vorhaben spricht. Ohne Vorwarnung greift er auf einmal in meinen Nacken und zieht mich kraftvoll zu sich runter. Ich bin seinem Gesicht jetzt so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut und mein Herz fängt unkontrollierbar an zu schlagen. Meine Wangen glühen so heftig, dass ich Angst bekomme, sie könnten in Flammen aufgehen. <em>Was tut er da?</em> Ich starre ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wage es nicht, mich auch nur noch einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Sein Blick liegt sanft auf meinen Lippen und er beginnt leicht zu lächeln. Ich schlucke und stiere nun ebenfalls auf seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Mein Blick fliegt zurück zu seinen sich langsam schließenden Rehaugen. Es ist so weit, gleich werde ich Jungkook, den Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte küssen. Ich weiß nicht wie es zu dieser Situation kommen konnte, aber ich schicke Dankesgebete an den Himmel. Nervös lecke ich mir über meine Lippen und lasse mich langsam tiefer sinken. Meine Lippen streifen für eine Sekunde die von Kooks und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich instinktiv und meine Augenlider beginnen aufgeregt zu flattern. Die Luft um uns herum knistert wie verrückt und ich habe Angst, dass mir gleich das Herz aus der Brust hüpfen könnte. Ich habe schon so lange keinen Jungen mehr geküsst und allein der Gedanke daran, macht mich ganz hibbelig. Doch gegen meine Erwartungen schlingt Jungkook seinen zweiten Arm um meine Taillie und zieht meinen Körper zu sich. Ich verpasse seinen Mund um ein paar Millimeter und lande mit dem Gesicht neben seinem Hals auf dem Kissen. Mein Körper liegt nun vollkommen auf dem halbnackten von Jungkook und ich versteife mich augenblicklich wie ein Brett. Ich kann seinen Mund an meinem Ohr spüren und seine Stimme dröhnt heiß und rauchig in mich. „Gute Nacht Jimini." Mit diesen Worten gibt er mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und kuschelt sich an mich, wie an einen übergroßen Teddybären. Einen sehr erregter Teddybär jedenfalls. Unsere nackten Oberkörper liegen aufeinander und ich muss mich heftig zusammen reißen, um keine Erektion zu bekommen.</p>
<p>Obwohl es so kühl im Raum ist, werden unsere Körperstellen, die einander berühren, glühend heiß. Meine Hände schließen sich zu Fäusten und ich versuche angestrengt wieder normal Luft zu kriegen. Ich bin froh, dass ich eine recht dicke Schlafhose anhabe, sonst könnte ich meine körperlichen Reaktionen vermutlich nicht weiter zurückhalten. Mir heftig auf die Unterlippe beißend, drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Jungkooks schlafenden Gesicht und kann den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen. Auf Anhieb muss ich mich fragen, ob er in seinem betrunkenen Zustand überhaupt weiß, was er da gerade tut. In mir überschlagen sich die Emotionen. Die Enttäuschung, meinen langersehnten Kuss nicht zu erhalten trifft mich etwas, aber diese neue Situation ist noch viel intensiver für mich als ein Kuss. Kooks Körper so nah sein zu können, fühlt sich schon fast verboten gut an. Aber ich kann das nicht einfach ausnutzen, vor allem wenn Jungkook nicht weis was er tut. Mein Gewissen verfluchend, versuche ich mich möglichst vorsichtig von ihm runter zu rollen, damit ich ihn nicht wieder wecke. Doch seine Hände halten mich weiterhin fest in ihrem Griff. Ich kann zumindest neben ihn rutschen, ohne Gewalt anwenden zu müssen. Eine Decke haben wir beide dennoch nicht. Und so wie er sich an mich klammert, komme ich nicht mal mehr an die Decke unter dem Bett ran. Resigniert versuche ich einfach nur noch zu schlafen. Fröstelnde lege ich meine Arme wie ein Pharao übereinander und gebe mir Mühe, Jungkook nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren. Sein Arm ist noch immer quer über meinen Bauch gespannt und seine andere Hand liegt in meinem Nacken. Es fällt mir schwer mich so zu entspannen aber mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor der Wecker zu läuten beginnt.</p>
<p>Nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich endlich das Gefühl, mich etwas lockern zu können. Gerade als ich einen ruhigen Puls erreicht habe und dabei bin abzudriften, fängt Kooks im Schlaf an zu murmeln. Ein breites Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, während ich weiter versuche die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Gleichzeitig breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust aus, weil ich daran erinnert werde, mit wem ich heute Nacht mein Bett teilen darf. Ich lasse einen zufriedenen Seufzer meinen Lippen entweichen und versuche mich wieder auf meinen Schlaf zu konzentrieren. Doch als wie aus heiterem Himmel ein strammer Schenkel auf meinem Bein landet, wars das endgültig mit meinem heiß ersehnten Land der Träume. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu kribbeln und in meinem Bauch spielen die Schmetterlinge verrückt. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuche ich ruhig zu halten und hoffe inständig, dass Kooks seinen Schenkel nicht auch noch auf Wanderschaft schickt. Doch mein Hoffen bleibt vergebens. Der junge Mann neben mir, beginnt sich noch enger an mich zu pressen und dabei sein Bein um mich zu schlingen. Reflexartig lege ich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und bereue es sogleich. Durch meine Berührung kann ich jeden straffen Muskel in seinem definierten Bein spüren. Schlagartig ziehe ich meine Hand wieder zurück und beiße angespannt meine Zähne zusammen. Telepathisch versuche ich mit dem schlafenden Jungkook zu kommunizieren: <em>Bitte beweg dich nicht. Sei ein braver Junge und beweg dich nicht.</em> Doch Kooks scheint nicht gerne Befehle erteilt zu bekommen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde winkelt er sein Bein an und es landet direkt auf meinem besten Stück. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und beiße mir gequält in meine Faust, um kein Geräusch von mir zu geben. Innerlich stöhne ich auf und kann kaum das Brennen in mir zurückhalten.</p>
<p>Keuchend lasse ich von meiner lädierten Faust ab und überlege fieberhaft was ich jetzt tun soll. <em>Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.</em> Ich spüre wie sich langsam etwas in meiner Hose bildet und habe wirklich keine Lust, dass Jungkook zu diesem Anblick aufwacht. Zaghaft fasse ich erneut an Kooks Schenkel mit dem Willen, ihn sanft von mir zu schieben. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten, als meine Finger über die zarte Haut von Jungkooks Bein streichen. Leise stöhnend vergrabe ich meine Finger in seinem heißen perfekten Schenkel und beiße mir lüstern auf die Lippe. Mein kleiner Freund ist jetzt vollkommen erwacht und quengelt pulsierend in meiner Hose. Mit roten Wangen versuche ich mich wieder zu fassen und atme einmal zittrig durch. <em>Das ist nicht richtig,</em> versuche ich mir einzureden.<br/>Mir kommt eine Idee und ich beginne zaghaft in sein Gesicht zu pusten. Ich habe mal gehört, dass Hunde es hassen, wenn man das tut, vielleicht funktioniert das ja auch bei betrunkenen. Zu meiner freudigen Überraschung, verzieht Jungkook tatsächlich sein Gesicht und wendet sich etwas von mir ab. Sein Griff um mich wird automatisch leichter. <em>Das ist meine Chance.</em><br/>Andächtig lasse ich Kooks sündhaftes Bein von mir gleiten und rolle mich zeitgleich weg von ihm. Seine Hand wandert dadurch wie durch ein Wunder vollständig von meinem Körper und er dreht sich im Schlaf ebenfalls zur Seite. Endlich kann ich den süßen Duft der Freiheit durch meine Lungen strömen lassen, mich beruhigen und in eine bequeme Schlafposition begeben. Ohne Vorwarnung reißt mich jedoch ein lautes Geräusch wieder nach oben. Mein Handy vibriert unbarmherzig vor sich hin und gibt einen schrillenden Ton nach dem anderen von sich.<br/>Die Nacht ist vorbei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich werde von dem mir nur zu gut bekannten Ton meines Handyweckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen und reibe mir die geschwollenen Augen. Ich greife nach dem lärmenden Ding und tatsche blind und wahllos auf dem Display herum, bis der Alarm verstummt. Mein Schädel brummt etwas und mein Mund schmeckt nach fahlem Bier. Als ich meine Augen öffne, dreht sich der Raum etwas, in dem ich mich bedinge. Der Nachttisch auf dem mein Handy lag, kommt mir allerdings überhaupt nicht bekannt vor. Irritiert sehe ich mich um und muss überrascht erkennen, dass ich mich nicht in meinen eigenen vier Wänden befinde. Geschockt richte ich mich kerzengerade im Bett auf, nur um gleich darauf wieder stöhnend zusammenzusacken, mitsamt einer sich ausbreitenden Übelkeit im Magen. Ich erinnere mich gestern zu viel getrunken zu haben, allerdings erklärt das nicht, warum ich nicht wie sonst auch nach Hause gegangen bin. Ich habe noch nie bei jemand anderem Übernachtet. Nicht mal bei meinem besten Freund Tae, weil seine Mutter auf Dauer echt anstrengend ist und er immer froh war, wenn er nicht jede Nacht dort schlafen musste. Lisas Eltern hätten mich nie bei ihr Schlafen lassen, also war das auch nie eine Option. <em>Verdammt, ich habe ja nicht mal eine Zahnbürste dabei.</em> Und wo hat eigentlich Jimin geschlafen? Verwirrt sehe ich mich in dem größentechnisch recht begrenzten Raum um. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, als mir klar wird, dass ich alleine bin und keine Ahnung habe, wie ich mit dieser bisher unbekannten Situation umgehen soll.</p>
<p>Plötzlich höre ich wie eine Tür geöffnet wird und sich eine Wasserdampfwolke wie eine brechende Welle im Raum verteilt. Im nächsten Augenblick steht ein halbnackter Jimin vor mir, dessen dunkle Augenringe ihm fast bis zu den Mundwinkeln reichen. Er grummelt ein "Guten Morgen" in meine Richtung und tappst steifbeinig vor seinen säuberlich geordneten Schrank. Ich muss hart schlucken, als ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm nehmen kann. Seine Rückenmuskeln spielen geschmeidig in die Bewegungen seiner Arme und wirken wie fließendes Wasser auf mich. Er sieht aus wie ein Tänzer. Mein verwunderter Blick wandert tiefer, entlang seiner schmaler werdenden Taille bis hin zu seinem gut gebauten Hintern. <em> Ein Mann sollte nicht so einen runden Apfelhintern haben, das ist unverschämt.</em>  Schnell sehe ich an die Decke und versuche mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. „Hast du vielleicht eine Zahnbürste für mich?" Meine Worte setzen sich gerade mehr aus einem tiefen Brummen, als aus richtigen Lauten zusammen. „Mhm, schau mal in den Spiegelschrank, da müsste noch eine verpackte drin sein."</p>
<p>Auch wenn Jimins Worte wie immer freundlich sind, so kann ich nicht den missmutigen Unterton seiner Stimme überhören. Er hat mich bisher keines Blickes gewürdigt, was mich vermuten lässt, dass ich ihm gestern vermutlich ganz schön auf den Zeiger gegangen bin. Ebenfalls habe ich es mir einfach in seinem eigenen Bett bequem gemacht. Auf der kleinen Couch hat er sicher nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und sieht deshalb so fertig aus. Und das, nachdem ich mich gestern eigentlich so gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte und der Abend echt angenehm war. Ich habe alles mit meiner Dämlichkeit kaputt gemacht. Nachdem ich die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben vergrault habe, tue ich es schon wieder. Sogar noch bevor sich überhaupt eine echte Freundschaft aufbauen konnte.</p>
<p>Ich verdrehe die Augen, da ich beginne das Gefühl zu hassen, mich immer wegen anderen schlecht zu fühlen...Eigentlich ist er doch auch selbst schuld. Warum serviert er mir auch so viel Alkohol? Wollte er mich etwa absichtlich betrunken machen? Meine Augen wandern jetzt wieder zu Jimin, der sich gerade seine Haare mit einem kleinen blauen Handtuch trocken rubbelt. Die Frage ob er schwul ist, habe ich noch immer nicht klären können. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl bildet sich in meiner Magengrube, während ich ihn weiter beobachte und über seine Sexualität nachdenke. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn aus Spaß einfach wirklich anbaggern, um zu sehen wie er reagiert. Ich meine, nach meinem Benehmen gestern Nacht, habe ich sowieso nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Ich weis nicht, ob da der Restalkohol aus mir spricht, aber im nächsten Moment springe ich bereits selbstbewusst und mit einem Kribbeln im Nacken aus dem Bett und mache mich mit wackeligen Beinen auf den Weg zu Jimin.</p>
<p>Der noch immer nur in einem Handtuch bekleidete Junge, greift gerade nach einem schwarzen langen Hoodie und scheint nicht zu bemerken, dass ich direkt hinter ihm stehe. Mein Atem muss seine Schulter gestreift haben, denn plötzlich zuckt er zusammen und versteift sich sichtlich. Ohne zu zögern gehe ich noch einen Schritt weiter, bis mein Körper seinen Rücken berührt. Irgendwie fühlt sich dieser Annäherung so viel ungezwungener an als bei Mädchen und ich fasse noch mehr Mut. Langsam wandere ich mit meinem Kopf an seinen Hals und nehme den angenehmen frischen Duft von ihm in mir auf. Meine Lippen streifen sachte seine Haut und ich bemerke wie Jimin unter meiner Berührung hibbelig wird. Ich lache stumm in mich hinein und ein befriedigendes Gefühl macht sich in meiner Brust breit. Es ist so einfach Jimins Körper auf mich reagieren zu lassen. Nach dem Reinfall mit Lisa, der eine Katastrophe mit meinem Selbstbewusstsein angerichtet hat, ist das wahrer Balsam für die Seele. <em>Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht schwul, also laufe ich ja keine Gefahr wenn ich das noch ein wenig weiter auskoste.</em> </p>
<p>Zärtlich beginne ich kleine Küsse auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu hinterlassen. Als mir das nicht mehr reicht, fahre ich mit meiner Zungenspitze seinen Hals entlang, bis hin zu seinem markanten Kiefer. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entweicht dem Jungen vor mir und ich merke wie mich das viel mehr erregt, als ich mir selbst erklären könnte. Ich gerate kurz ins Stocken, höre aber nicht mit meiner Erkundungstour auf. Bis jetzt habe ich noch immer nicht die Gewissheit erhalten, ob Jimin schwul ist. Sanft beiße ich in die straffe Haut seiner Schulter, nur um danach genüsslich darüber zu lecken. Mittlerweile merke ich, wie Jimins Brustkorb zu beben begonnen und sich eine zarte Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper gebildet hat. Es ist eine unglaubliche Genugtuung, so etwas bei einem anderen Menschen auslösen zu können. Seine Atemzüge werden flacher und auch meine Atmung passt sich dessen instinktiv an. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, als ich über all das nachdenke, was ich als nächstes tun könnte. Ein letztes Mal versenke ich meine Zähne in seiner muskulösen Schulter, als er plötzlich laut stöhnend seinen Kopf zurück wirft und diesen mit geschlossenen Augen auf meiner Schulter liegen lässt. Die Strähnen seines Haarschopfs streifen die nackte Haut an meinem Hals und verpassen mir so einen elektrisierenden Schauer, der meinen Arm hinunter jagt.</p>
<p>Seine Hand wandert zeitgleich hinter sich und in meinen Nacken. Die Kraft seiner weichen Finger auf mir und sein tiefes Stöhnen bringen mich völlig durcheinander. Ich merke wie sich etwas in meiner Mitte rührt und mich überrascht aufkeuchen lässt. Konfus darüber, trete ich einen großen Schritt zurück und löse mich so von Jimins Körper und Fingern. Noch bevor dieser reagieren kann, renne ich ins Badezimmer und verschließe mit laut klopfendem Herzen die Tür hinter mir.<br/>Die nächsten 5 Minuten putze ich wie in Trance etwas zu energisch meine Zähne und starre mich selbst dabei im Spiegel an. <em> Was ist nur los mit dir Jungkook?</em>  Diese Frage stelle ich mir immer und immer wieder, kann sie aber nicht beantworten. Alles was ich weiß, ist...dass es mir irgendwie gefallen hat. Es hat Spaß gemacht Jimin diese Töne zu entlocken und diese Macht über ihn zu haben. Jedoch weis ich noch immer nicht ob er wirklich auf Männer steht. Vielleicht ist er auch wie ich und nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Ich meine, ich bin ja auch nicht schwul und habe das gerade eben getan. Seufzend lasse ich die Zahnbürste sinken und spüle mir den Mund aus. Angespannt verlasse ich das Bad, aber nicht ohne vorher zu bemerken, dass das Ding zwischen meinen Beinen etwas solider geworden ist, als es hätte werden sollen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Den Fußmarsch zur Bushaltestelle, haben wir in einer mehr als unangenehmen Stille verbracht. Den Blick des anderen ausweichend, warten wir auf unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit. Meine Stimmung ist nicht gerade rosig, da er neben meiner winzigen Wohnung nun auch weiß, dass ich nicht mal ein Auto besitze. Heimlich sehe ich mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihm, reiße ihn jedoch sofort wieder in die andere Richtung, da sein Blick im selben Moment auf meinen trifft. Meine Wangen glühen wie verrückt und ich verfluche meinen Körper auf ein Neues. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr emotionslos ansehen, seitdem was heute Morgen passiert ist. Allein der Gedanke daran, macht mich ganz nervös. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sich jemand wie Jungkook für mich interessieren könnte. Erst glaubte ich, die Sache im Bett dürfte ich nicht ernst nehmen, aber nachdem er mir danach erneut so nah gekommen ist, hat sich das geändert. Das Schicksal scheint es wirklich gut mit mir zu meinen, wenn mir nicht meine verdammte Schüchternheit so im Weg stehen würde. Ich hatte zwar schon Beziehungen, kann aber nicht behaupten, dabei je so etwas wie echt Liebe empfunden zu haben. Kooks jedoch, verdreht mir schon seit damals in der Schule den Kopf. Ebenso waren meine Exfreunde alle extrem Dominant und so habe ich mich einfach anpassen können, aber Kooks ist da anders. Heute Morgen hat er fast so gewirkt, als würde er vor mir flüchten, sobald ich auf seine Berührungen eingegangen bin. Vielleicht ist er tief drinnen ebenfalls schüchtern, was die Sache allerdings ziemlich verkomplizieren würde für mich. <br/>Ich atme lautstark aus und bin völlig in meinen Gedanken versunken, so dass ich gar nicht merke, wie ich leicht am Arm angestupst werde. „Hei Jimin, wach auf. Ist das zufällig unser Bus, der da gerade um die Ecke biegt?", fragt Jungkook in einer etwas zu gleichgültig klingenden Tonlage. „Mhm, was? Oh ja, genau." Zerstreut beginne ich nach meinem Geldbeutel zu kramen und lasse dabei mein Handy fallen. Fluchend bücke ich mich danach und stoße mit dem harten Schädel von Kooks zusammen. Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht weiche ich zurück und halte mir stöhnend die Stirn. Jungkook legt sich ebenfalls eine Hand an den Schädel, doch hält mir in derselben Bewegung mein unversehrtes Handy hin. Blinzelnd greife ich etwas danach und berühre für eine Millisekunde seine Fingerspitzen. Was nun kommt könnt ihr euch ja denken. Mein Gesicht mit den langen Ärmeln meines Hoodies verdeckend, stürme ich nach einem gemurmelten „Dankeschön" an Kooks vorbei, zu der sich gerade öffnenden Bustür. Gerade als ich erneut nach meinem Geldbeutel krame, um mir ein Ticket kaufen zu können, grätscht sich ein starker Arm an meinem Körper vorbei und hält dem Busfahrer einen Geldschein hin. „Für zwei Personen, bitte." Schüchtern blicke ich zur Seite und sehe, dass Kooks direkt neben mir steht und zufrieden zu dem Mann vor uns blickt. </p><p>Nachdem er die Karten erhalten hat, packt er mich sanft an den Schultern und schiebt mich zu einer Zweier-Sitzreihe, in dem sonst nahezu leeren Bus. Mit klopfendem Herzen lasse ich mich auf den Fensterplatz fallen. Ohne Vorwarnung landet sofort Jungkooks warme Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und mich muss hart schlucken. Ich ziehe mir meine Kapuze über den Kopf, da mein Gesicht mittlerweile in Feuer stehen muss. Zu meiner Überraschung, wird sie mir jedoch gleich wieder zurückgeschoben. Kooks sieht mich lächelnd und mit einem zärtlichen Blick an, während er flüstert: „Versteck dich nicht vor mir." Diese Worte machen mich nun endgültig zu einem nervösen Wrack und ich starre dümmlich grinsend aus dem Fenster. Mein Herz hämmert mir in den Ohren und ich versuche mit reiner Gedankenkraft meinen Atem wieder in ein normales Tempo zu drosseln. Jungkooks plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber überfordert mich maßlos, vor allem da das alles so plötzlich kommt. Zuletzt hat er mich noch angebrüllt, als wir uns berührt haben und jetzt liegt seine starke Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und scheint sich auch von dort nicht weg bewegen zu wollen. Auf einmal spüre ich seine Berührung unter meinem Kinn, die meinen Kopf ihm wieder entgegen dreht. „Worüber denkst du denn nach, Jimin?" Der Bass in Jungkooks tiefen Stimmlage, verursacht mir eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen. Ohne in der Lage zu sein, auf seine Frage zu antworten, starre ich wie gebannt in seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder sind seine glitzernden Linsen das Tor in ein unendliches Universum, welches mich zu verschlingen droht? Das ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber sie sind schön. Wirklich unglaublich schön. Ich schlucke hart, als sich unsere Körper wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gesteuert, immer näher aufeinander zu bewegen. Jungkooks Blick springt immer wieder von meinen Augen zu meinem Mund und ich mach es ihm gleich. Seine leicht rosa glänzenden Lippen machen mich schwach und ich muss bei dem Gedanken sie küssen zu können, innerlich begierig aufseufzen. Erfolgreich verdränge ich den anderen Gedanken, dass das alles so schnell passiert. Ich vergrabe meine zitternden Hände in dem Sitz unter mir und schließe meine Augen, um mich auf das vor zu bereiten, was gleich kommen wird.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Mit wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gefühlen, beobachte ich den bebenden Jungen vor mir. Die Genugtuung die ich durch seine Reaktionen erhalte, ist wirklich unbeschreiblich. Grinsend lecke ich mir über die Lippen. Ich hatte nie vor ihn hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, denn obwohl ich es nicht ernst meinen würde, könnte das meinen Ruf ankratzen. Allerdings konnte ich mich auch nicht zusammenreißen, als ich gemerkt habe, wie schüchtern und nervös Jimin schon wieder in meiner Nähe geworden ist. <em>Verdammt, das stellt wirklich etwas in mir an, was ich nicht in Worte fassen kann.</em> Bei Mädchen war ich immer so verloren und ungeschickt, sobald ich ihnen näherkommen sollte, doch mit Jimin ist es so einfach wie atmen. Ich werde dieses Spielchen noch eine Weile weiter treiben, wenigstens bis ich genug Selbstbewusstsein gesammelt habe, um mich wieder auf Lisa ein zu lassen - falls sie mich überhaupt noch will. Bei dem Gedanken an sie und meinen besten Freund, wird mir wieder schwer ums Herz. <em>Was tue ich hier eigentlich?</em> Normalerweise würde ich noch in meinem Bett liegen, mich im Laufe des Tages mit ihnen treffen und dann so rum blödeln wie wir es früher immer getan haben. Doch alles hat sich verändert. Alles nur, weil ich in der Kiste kein echter Mann sein konnte. Wütend schnaubend, lasse ich meine Hand von Jimins Kinn sinken, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen in seiner mir zugewandten Position verharrt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p><p>Irritiert reißt dieser nun die Augen auf und blick mich besorgt an. „Was schaust du denn so blöd?", schnauze ich ihn an. Über Jimins Gesicht wandert erst ein geschockter und dann gekränkter Ausdruck. Ich fühle mich schuldig meine plötzlich so schlechte Laune an ihm auszulassen, doch kann mich auch nicht überwinden eine Entschuldigung hervor zu bringen. „Wir müssen hier aussteigen." Nach seinen tonlosen Worten, deutet Jimin in Richtung Ausgang und ich setze mich zögerlich in Bewegung.</p><p>Wir haben noch immer einen fünf-minütigen Marsch vor uns und die Stimmung ist erdrückend. Als wir an einer schmalen Gasse vorbeikommen, packt Jimin mich aus heiterem Himmel an meinem Kragen und zerrt mich dort hinein. Ich werde etwas zu hart gegen die Mauer geschupst und schlage kurz mit dem Hinterkopf auf. Es tut nicht sehr weh, aber ich halte mir trotzdem zischend die Stelle und funkle Jimin böse an. „Was soll der Scheiß?" presse ich genervt hervor. „Tu-Tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht so grob sein." Stotternd steht der kleine Jimin vor mir und sieht mich mit rosa Wangen an. „Und was wolltest du dann?" schnaube ich einigermaßen belustigt, über sein eigenartiges Verhalten.</p><p>Meine Worte scheinen ihn erst wieder an seinen eigentlichen Plan zu erinnern und er räuspert sich kurz verlegen, bevor er mich wieder am Kragen packt. Sein Blick wechselt zu einem nahezu überzeugend ernsten Gesicht und ich kann mir nicht ganz ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Ich...Ich will wissen, was das hier zwischen uns wird! Erst stößt du mich von dir, dann baggerst du mich ganz offensichtlich an und dann bist du wieder so komisch. Was willst du eigentlich Kooks?" Seine Stimme ist mit jedem Wort dünner und leiser geworden. Umso verhaltender sein Ton wurde, umso lauter ist das Klopfen in meiner Brust geworden. Er darf nicht immer so schüchtern werden, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin, das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und fahre dann quälend langsam mit meiner Zunge über die Stelle. Jimins Augen kleben förmlich auf meinen Lippen und ich lache zufrieden auf. Seine weiter wachsende Verwirrung, ist förmlich mit Händen greifbar.</p><p>Ich nutze den Moment und packe nun Jimin am Kragen, mache einen Schritt nach vorne und presse ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Erschrocken zieht dieser scharf die Luft ein und blickt mich etwas überfordert an. „Genau das ist der Grund. Deine Reaktion auf mich, ist was mich interessiert. Sag mir Jimin, stehst du auf mich?" Ich fahre langsam mit meinem Daumen über seine leicht geöffneten zart-rosa Lippen und warte geduldig auf eine Antwort. Doch Jimin starrt mich nur mit bebender Brust an und bekommt anscheinend kein Wort mehr heraus. Ich genieße all das ausgiebig, während meine Haut vor Spannung zu kribbeln anfängt. Ich komme seinem Körper immer näher und schiebe ihn so noch enger an die Wand hinter ihm. Mein Bein wandert zwischen seine Schenkel und ich kann ihm die Nervosität an seinen Augen ablesen. Jimins Körper versteift sich augenblicklich, als ich mit meinem Mund an sein glühend heißes Ohr komme. Ich hauche: „Wieso antwortest du mir nicht, Jimilein?" und kann ihn daraufhin deutlich unter mir erschaudern fühlen. Der Anblick seiner fast Purpur glühenden Bäckchen, lässt ein eigenartiges Gefühl in mir heranwachsen.</p><p>Da er mir noch immer nicht geantwortet hat, überwinde ich die letzten Zentimeter und drücke mich vollkommen an seinen Körper. Ich kann seinen erhitzten muskulösen Körper deutlich wahrnehmen. Mein Herz fängt plötzlich an schneller zu schlagen und ich beginne seinen verführerischen Duft tief in mir aufzunehmen. <em>Denk daran, das ist alles nur ein Spiel Jungkook.</em> Jimins feste Oberschenkel pressen plötzlich hart mein Bein zusammen, weshalb ich dieses nicht noch weiter nach oben wandern lassen kann. Der dadurch entstehende Druck auf mein Fleisch, lässt mich kurz lustvoll nach Luft schnappen. Etwas verstört über meine Reaktion ziehe ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttle meinen Kopf. Die Hitze, die sich langsam in mir sammelt, um so länger ich mich an diesen Jungen schmiege, irritiert mich nicht weniger maßen. <em>Berührungen und Reibungen sind immer erregend, das ist eine ganz normale Rektion meines Körpers.</em> Überzeugt von meiner eigenen Erklärung, lasse ich mich auf das Gefühl ein und wandere mit meiner Hand an Jimins Seite hinab. Die Ausprägungen seiner Muskeln zaubern mir eine Gänsehaut auf den Körper.</p><p>Meine Hand landet wie von alleine auf seinem perfekten Hintern und meine Atmung beschleunigt sich unwillkürlich. Auch von Jimin kann ich ein überraschtes Keuchen vernehmen, das mich noch rasender macht. Ich will ihm noch mehr solche Laute entlocken. Ich will, dass er MICH will. <em>Denke ich Perversling das gerade ernsthaft?</em> „Sag, dass du auf mich stehst, Jimin. Sag es." Ich beginne meinen Körper leicht an seinem zu reiben und werde sogleich belohnt. Aus Jimins Mund dringen leise, aber umso genüsslichere Töne, die er vergeblich versucht zu unterdrücken. Angestachelt von diesem Erfolg, küsse ich wie heute Morgen in seiner Wohnung, zärtlich seinen Hals entlang.</p><p>Die Laute werden intensiver, aber dringen noch immer nicht frei aus Jimins Mund. Ich steigere mein Spiel, indem ich nun selbst lustvoll in sein Ohr stöhne und mich dabei immer intensiver an ihm reibe. Meine Klänge zeigen seine Wirkung, denn Jimins Atem wird immer flacher und auch ihm entweicht plötzlich ein lautes und viel zu lange angestautes Stöhnen. Übergangslos lasse ich mein Bein an dem abgelenkten Jungen nach oben schnellen und presse es an seinen Schritt. Zu meiner Verwunderung, bemerke ich umgehend die knallharte Beule, welche nun auf meine Jeans drückt. Ich habe noch nie die Erektion von jemanden anderen an mir gespürt, außer meiner eigenen. Das Gefühl ist verwirrend und aufregend. Ich muss hart Schlucken und starre Jimin etwas perplex, von dieser unerwartet heftigen Reaktion, an. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, stößt er mich augenblicklich von sich und stürmt an mir vorbei. Ich taumle ein paar Schritte nach hinten und vernehme noch die sich sehr schnell entfernenden Schritte von Jimin. Selbstzufrieden grinsend, stütze ich mich an der rauen Wand ab und räuspere mich kurz. Ich erkenne den Geruch seiner Jacke an dem kalten Mauerwerk und lehne verträumt meinen Kopf dagegen. Mein Herzschlag ist noch immer ungewöhnlich schnell und die Hitze in mir will auch nur langsam vergehen. Mir entkommt ein wehmütiger Seufzer, bei dem Gedanken an Jimins weiche Halsbeuge. <em>Jetzt reiß dich mal wieder zusammen Jungkook. Du machst das nur aus Spaß, hör auf auch jetzt noch an ihn zu denken!</em> Mit besorgter Miene entferne ich mich schlagartig von dem Gemäuer und verlasse ebenfalls hastig ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken die kleine Gasse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Stocksteif stehe ich an der Kasse und lasse permanent alle Münzen, die ich in die Hand bekomme, klackernd auf den Boden fallen. Ich kann Kooks Blicke auf meinem Rücken kribbeln spüren, während ich starr nach vorne sehe, um nicht seinen dunkel glänzenden Augen begegnen zu müssen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja gewünscht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns entwickelt, allerdings nicht auf diese Weise. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, jedoch wirkt Kooks eigenartiges Verhalten auf mich, als würde er mich nur austesten wollen. Ich bin aber kein Stück Fleisch, mit dem man einfach spielen kann. </p>
<p>Etwas zu energisch kratze ich eine riesige Portion Vanilleeis aus einem der Behälter und halte sie dem kleinen Mädchen vor dem Tresen hin. Mit großen Augen streckt sie sich danach, ihre kleinen Hände greifen jedoch ins Leere, da ich etwas zu früh los lasse, weshalb die überdimensionale Kugel aus der Waffel rollt, mitten auf ihrem rosa Kleidchen landet und einen weißlichen verschmierten Fleck hinterlässt. Bevor ich mich irgendwie entschuldigen kann, ertönt bereits aus dem Mund der Kleinen eine ohrenbetäubende Sirene. Nahezu alle Gäste im Laden sehen interessiert in unsere Richtung, während ich hektisch versuche das Mädchen irgendwie zu beruhigen, bevor auch noch die Mutter angelaufen kommt. „Bitte hör doch auf zu weinen! Schau, ich mach dein Kleid ja schon sauber –" Mit den Händen voller Papiertücher, versuche ich das Gröbste weg zu tupfen, während meine Ohren weiterhin mit voller Lautstärke beschallt werden. Es herrscht bereits ein genervtes Gemurmel im Laden und ich werde immer nervöser. Was soll ich denn tun, ich habe keine Ahnung wie man kleine Kinder beruhigt! Mein Gesicht hat bereits eine Signalfarbe angenommen, die gut zu dem schrillen Alarm passt. </p>
<p>Plötzlich schieben mich zwei starke Hände zur Seite und ich blicke irritiert zu einem schwarzen Haarschopf, der sich runter zu dem Kind beugt. Kooks sieht dem Mädchen tief in die verheulten Augen und tätschelt ihr den Kopf. „Na na, wer wird denn wegen so etwas weinen. Du bist doch schon ein großes Mädchen, oder?" Seine Worte scheinen zu ihr durch zu dringen, denn ihr Geschrei stopp noch im selben Moment. Mit offenem Mund starrt sie den Jungen vor ihr an, der sie sanft anlächelt. „Na wusste ichs doch. Dem ungeschickten Jungen hier, tut das alles sehr leid. Er wird dir sofort ein neues Eis machen, mit ganz vielen Streuseln drauf. Was hältst du davon?" Schüchtern blickt das Mädchen ihn an und beginnt zaghaft zu nicken. Als ich mich noch immer nicht bewege, wendet mir Jungkook sein Gesicht zu und zwinkert vielsagend in meine Richtung. Ich werde mit klopfendem Herzen aus meiner Starre gerissen und beginne im nächsten Moment und mit zitternden Fingern ein neues Eis zu zaubern. Fast wären mir die Streusel auch noch ausgekommen, aber ich schaffe es gerade so, es nicht schon wieder zu vergeigen. Hektisch, reiche ich Kooks die Eistüte, der sich bereits blendend mit dem kleinen Mädchen versteht. „Also Isabell, hier ist dein Eis. Und jetzt lauf zu deiner Mama und erzähl ihr, was für tolle Leute hier arbeiten." Strahlend verschwindet das Mädchen und ich beiße mir verlegen auf meine Unterlippe, da ich bisher solche Fehler nicht gemacht habe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen, richtet sich Kooks wieder auf und geht an mir vorbei in die Küche. Warum muss er nur so ein verdammt gutaussehender, selbstgefälliger Arsch sein, der nette Sachen für mich macht und mich somit wieder völlig durcheinanderbringt. Verzweifelt vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und versuche mich zu sammeln, als bereits der nächste Kunde ungeduldig an den Tresen wartet.</p>
<p>Als unsere Pause beginnt, ziehe ich mir schnell die Schürze vom Köper und stopfe sie in eine Schublade. Ohne weitere Verzögerungen, mache ich mich durch die Haupteingangstüre aus dem Staub. Ich habe momentan wirklich nicht die Nerven, mich mit diesem Jungen weiter auseinander zu setzen. Sein aufdringliches und verwirrendes Verhalten, ist wirklich nicht gut für mein Herz und meine Arbeit beginnt bereits darunter zu leiden. Ich brauche meinen Job, sonst kann ich meine Rechnungen nicht bezahlen. Jungkook hat vielleicht nicht dieses Problem, er hätte freiwillig ja nicht mal gearbeitet, aber ich habe nicht den gleichen familiären Hintergrund wie er. Wir waren noch nie sehr Wohlhabend und ich hatte nie angesagte Klamotten oder ein cooles neues Fahrrad als Kind. Mein ganzer Stolz ist meine eigene Wohnung, und diese will ich nicht gleich wieder aufgeben müssen. Also warum denke ich dann die ganze Zeit an diesen Idioten, der mich so nervös macht und lauter Fehler bauen lässt. Wenn ich schlau wäre, würde ich mich ab sofort von ihm fernhalten. Das Vibrieren meines Handys zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich ziehe es Stirnrunzelnd aus meiner Hosentasche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook:<br/>
Wo bist du?</p>
<p>Jimin:<br/>
Ich esse heute wo anders.</p>
<p>Jungkook:<br/>
Aha.<br/>
Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genervt stoße ich ein lautes "Arrrrg" in die Luft und balle meine freie Hand zu einer Faust. Was für eine dumme Frage, natürlich bin ich nicht sauer! Oder bin ich sauer? Ich weis es nicht mal mehr. Ich habe einfach die Vermutung von Jungkook nicht ernst genommen zu werden und mich beschleicht das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er mir noch das Herz brechen wird, wenn ich mich weiter von ihm beeinflussen lasse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin:<br/>
Nein, warum sollte ich sauer sein? Wir sehen uns später.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Später</em> kommt schneller als meiner armen Seele recht ist, da mich sobald ich durch die Tür trete, meine Vorgesetzte aufgebracht abfängt. „Jimin, ich brauche dich sofort! Hinten im Lager ist eine der großen Kühltruhen ausgefallen und das ganze Eis beginnt bereits zu schmelzen. Bitte verteil mit Jungkook den gesamten Inhalt so gut es geht auf die anderen Kühlbehälter. Morgen kommt ein Reparateur, bis dahin schließen wir. Gott sei Dank ist wegen dem kühlen Wetter heute, eh nicht so viel los." Bevor ich mich wehren kann, rauscht Frau Habeldicht zurück in ihr Büro und lässt knallend die Tür zufallen. Alles klar. Mit Kooks allein in einem kleinen engen Raum. "Mhm, null Problemo." Mich überkommt eine leichte Schnappatmung und ich muss mich in eine Stuhllehne krallen, um nicht zu schwanken. Womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Mit klopfendem Herzen drücke ich zaghaft die schwere Eisentür zum Kühllager auf und entdecke augenblicklich einen Oberkörper freien Jungkook, der gequält einen schweren Eisbehälter aus einer Kühltruhe hebt. Bevor ich mir die Frage stellen kann, weshalb er verdammt noch mal sein Shirt ausgezogen hat und mir seinen perfekten Körper präsentieren muss, schlägt mir die Hitze bereits entgegen. Der Kühlregler im Raum muss ebenfalls völlig am Spinnen sein. Kein Wunder, dass Frau Habeldicht angewiesen hat, uns sofort darum zu kümmern. </p><p>Ich kann den Blick nicht von den heraustretenden Sehnen an Kooks Armen nehmen und bleibe wie angewurzelt in der offenen Türe stehen. Erst als dieser angestrengt ruft: "Kannst du mir vielleicht mal helfen?", löse ich mich von meinem sicheren Fleck und eile mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl zu ihm. Zusammen packen wir den glitschigen Behälter mit dem Erdbeereis und tragen ihn stöhnend und ächzend zu einer der funktionierenden Kühltruhen. Unweigerlich komme ich in Berührung mit Kooks unbedeckter Haut und muss meine Gesichtszüge sehr im Zaum halten, um mir meinen Unmut darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jungkook ist ungewöhnlich still und wirft mir zwischendurch eigenartige Blicke zu. Als wir die Box halb geschickt verfrachtet haben, warten noch immer 9 weitere auf uns. Stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und sehe schon meinen gesamten Nachmittag, wie das Eis in den Boxen, dahin schmelzen. </p><p>Als wir beim dritten Behälter angekommen sind, läuft mir bereits der Schweiß in Bächen von der Stirn. Warum muss es hier drin nur so verdammt heiß sein - selbst draußen ist es kühler und es ist Hochsommer! Genervt wische ich mir zum hundertsten Mal die Tropfen mit einem Taschentuch weg, bis Jungkook endlich das Wort ergreift. „Mein Gott Jimin, zieh doch einfach dein Shirt aus! Ich werde dir schon nichts abschauen." Dem Zischen in meine Richtung, folg ein genervtes Augenrollen. Verlegen drehe ich mich von ihm weg und überlege fieberhaft, ob ich es wirklich tun sollte. Aber vor lauter Hitze, bin ich nicht mal mehr in der Lage richtig zu denken. Wenn ich nichts tue, sterbe ich wirklich noch an einem Hitzschlag. Unsicher, beginne ich mir mein Shirt vom Körper zu streifen und es säuberlich gefaltet auf einer Kister zu platzieren. Ich sollte mich nicht so anstellen, schließlich haben wir uns schon beim Pool oben ohne gesehen. </p><p>Ich wende mich wieder Jungkook zu, der mich mit offenem Mund von oben bis unten betrachtet. Die Röte schießt mir ins Gesicht und ich versuche reflexartig, meinen Körper mit beiden Händen zu bedecken. Gemächlich schreitet Jungkook mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf mich zu und raunt dabei: "Als könnte ich mich jetzt noch zurückhalten." Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und ich versuche seine Nähe irgendwie zu vermeiden, doch finde mich in der nächsten Sekunde von ihm an die Wand gepresst wieder. Er stützt sich selbstsicher, mit je einer Hand neben meinem Kopf ab und reduziert so meine Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Steif wie ein Brett, presse ich erstickt hervor: „Jungkook ich will das nicht." Meine Stimme klingt nicht sehr von sich überzeugt, jedoch scheinen ihn meine Worte aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Warte, willst du das wirklich nicht?" Sichtlich Irritiert lässt er von mir ab und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Ich lasse die angestaute Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen und entspanne mich etwas. Jungkooks Anblick versetzt mir einen Stich ins Herz, da dieser mich wie aus allen Wolken gefallen anstarrt. </p><p>Bevor sein Kopf noch zum Qualmen anfängt, fange ich seinen Blick auf und lächle ihn leicht an. „Hör mal Kooks, ich finde dich natürlich attraktiv, wer würde das nicht tun. Aber du überforderst mich etwas. Ich würde sagen, dass ich eher der Beziehungstyp bin. Wenn du mich mal...keine Ahnung -" Meine Wangen fangen wieder exzessiv an zu glühen. „- Auf ein Date einladen willst oder so, würde ich vielleicht nicht nein sagen." Jungkooks Augen weiten sich erneut um ein gutes Stück, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Schock steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er reißt abwehrend die Arme in die Luft. „Denkst du etwa ich wäre schwul?! Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schwul! Hast du mal meine bezaubernde Freundin gesehen? Ich wollte doch nur raus finden ob du auf Männer, beziehungsweise auf mich stehst. Nur, damit wir Freunde werden können, falls du nicht auf mich stehst..." Kooks scheint selbst zu merken, wie unlogisch seine Erklärung klingt, während er sie stockend und wild gestikulierend von sich gibt.</p><p> Meine rechte Augenbraue wandert argwöhnisch nach oben und ich beobachte ihn stumm, während er kläglich versucht sich zu verteidigen. Klar, niemand sucht sich freiwillig aus in unserer Gesellschaft schwul zu sein, aber wenn dieser Typ nicht eindeutig auf Männer steht, fress ich meine Regenbogenflagge. Ich warte geduldig ab, bis das Trauerspiel ein Ende nimmt und ihm endlich die Worte ausgehen. Die Stille, die sich nun in der Kammer ausbreitet, ist mehr als unangenehm. Ich räuspere mich und verkreuze gelassen die Arme vor der Brust. „Du willst also sagen, wenn ich diesen Wirrwarr versuche zu verstehen: Du bist nicht schwul und stehst demnach auch nicht auf mich. Du hast mich nur angebaggert, weil...weil du wissen wolltest ob ICH schwul bin. Und das wolltest du wissen, damit wir Freunde werden können. Weil ich als Schwuler, natürlich auf jedes männliche Wesen abfahren muss. Aber auf die Idee mich einfach zu fragen, oder meine Sexualität aus dem Spiel zu lassen, bist du natürlich nicht gekommen. Oder mich einfach an zu lügen und zu sagen, dass du hetero bist." Jungkooks Hand schnellt wieder nach oben und er unterbricht mich stirnrunzelnd. „Was meinst du damit: dich an zu lügen, dass ich hetero bin?" Ich muss ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, während ich versuche ihm möglich ernsthaft zu antworten. „Girl, du bist ungefähr so Hetero, wie meine Céline Dion CD-Sammlung." Lachend, schiebe ich mich an dem zu Stein erstarrten Jungen vorbei und beginne den nächsten Eisbehälter nach vorne zu ziehen. </p><p>Plötzlich werde ich grob von der Kühltruhe weggerissen und stehe nun verblüfft vor dem stinksauren Jungkook. „Ich bin nicht schwul! Das würdest du dir wohl wünschen, Jimin! Ich werde es dir beweisen, ich fühle überhaupt nichts bei dir, das war alles nur ein Scherz." Bevor ich reagieren kann, drücken sich seine Lippen fest auf meine und halte überrascht die Luft an. Bevor ich verarbeiten kann, was gerade passiert, ist der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Kooks starrt mich mit großen Augen an und stottert halblaut: „Siehst du, ich empfinde gar nichts dabei." Seine und meine Brust bebt heftig, während seine schwarzen Augen nervös über mein errötetes Gesicht huschen. Mein Atem geht flach und auch ich kann meinen Blick nicht mehr von seinem perfekten Gesicht nehmen. Noch immer strömen unruhige elektrische Impulse durch meinen Körper und lassen meine Haut kribbeln. Die Spannung zwischen uns wird unerträglich und irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ohne zu wissen, was ich eigentlich tue, greife ich in Jungkooks Nacken und zerre ihn zu mir. Unsere Lippen treffen erneut aufeinander, dieses Mal jedoch ungestümer und gieriger als zuvor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V Jimin</p>
<p>Ein lautes Keuchen hallt von den gefliesten Wänden der kleinen Kühlkammer wider, als sich unsere Lippen voller Leidenschaft miteinander verbinden. Jungkooks Hand wandert an meinen Rücken und zieht mich näher an seinen glühenden Körper. Seine Finger streichen sinnlich über meine Schulterblätter und verharren irgendwann in meinem Nacken. Mit seinem starken Griff, hat er nun meinen Kopf in seiner Gewalt und vertieft den Kuss um ein weiteres. Kooks starke Zunge, findet ihren Weg zu meiner und umschlingt sie ungeduldig. Sein Mund presst sich mit voller Wucht auf meinen und wir wechseln in schnellen Zügen immer wieder unsere Position. Ein erregtes Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen, als Kooks mir gierig in meine Unterlippe beißt. Er lässt meinen Kopf nach hinten gleiten und macht sich an meinem Hals und meinen Schlüsselbeinen zu schaffen. Mein ganzer Körper reagiert mit einem Feuerwerk in meiner Magengegend und ich spüre, wie meine Beine weich werden. <em>Verdammt Jimin, genau das sollte doch nicht passieren. Er wird dich für seine Spielchen benutzen, wenn du das weiter mit dir machen lässt.</em> Ich schlucke und möchte gerade meinen Einwänden nachgeben, als sich Jungkook plötzlich an meiner Brustwarze zu schaffen macht. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und merke, wie sich ein Feuer in mir ausbreitet. Kooks Zunge kreist genüsslich um meinen erregten Nippel und ich werde dabei nahe zu wahnsinnig. Ich beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe, da sich ein unglaubliches Verlangen in mir ausbreitet. Ich darf diesem wunderschönen Idioten nicht nachgeben, nicht wenn ich nachher noch in der Lage sein will, in den Spiegel zu schauen. Da ich gerade kurz davor bin, zu einem stöhnenden Wrack zu werden, vergrabe ich meine Finger in Kooks pechschwarzen Haaren und ziehe ihn bestimmt nach oben. Doch noch bevor ich uns irgendwie wieder in die Realität zurückholen kann, befinden sich Kooks Lippen erneut auf meinen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich hier mache. Eigentlich wollte ich doch gerade genau das Gegenteil beweisen. Aber mein Körper hat begonnen für mich zu denken und ich weis nicht, wie ich mich selbst stoppen soll. Jimins Anziehungskraft ist einfach zu stark.</p>
<p>Plötzlich werde ich von einem hohen Kreischen unterbrochen und wirble mit Jimin in meinen Armen umher. Mir rutscht das Herz in die Hose, als ich Frau Habeldicht's entgeistertes Gesicht vor mir sehe. Das Bild, dass wir ihr gerade liefern müssen, ist wohl auch nicht ohne. Zwei junge Männer, oberkörperfrei und fest umschlungen in ihrer Kühlkammer, während hinter uns langsam das Eis dahin schmilzt, welches wir eigentlich umlagern sollten. Jimin stößt mich augenblicklich von sich und ich pralle etwas unsanft gegen das Regal hinter mir. Ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu und will mich gerade beschweren, als sich die stockende Stimme unserer Managerin zu Wort meldet. „Ich wusste ja nicht...Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ihr...also auf der Arbeit...das geht doch so nicht!"</p>
<p>Eine viertel Stunde später, sitzen wir in ihrem Büro und ich sehe immer wieder zu dem nervös an seinen Fingernägeln kauenden Jimin. Frau Habeldicht sitzt einfach nur auf ihrem überbreiten Sessel, mit ihren Handflächen aneinandergelegt und den Zeigefingern an die Mitte ihrer Lippen gepresst. Bis jetzt hat niemand ein Wort gesagt und ich fange langsam an das zu tun, was ich schon die ganze Zeit versucht habe zu vermeiden: über das Geschehene nachzudenken. <em>Wenn das alles nur war, um heraus zu finden ob Jimin schwul ist und um mein Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen, warum konnte ich dann nicht aufhören?</em> Ich schnalze genervt mit der Zunge, um meine eigenen Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Die Augen unserer verstörten Vorgesetzten huschen zu mir und sie scheint sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass wir ebenfalls im Raum sind. Sie räuspert sich lautstark und setzt sich etwas aufrechter hin. Ich beäuge sie misstrauisch und hoffe einfach nur, dass sie Jimin wegen mir nicht feuern wird. „So, ihr beide seid also ein Paar." Ehe ich überhaupt reagieren kann, landet Jimins flache Hand auf dem Schreibtisch vor uns, kurz bevor er sich aufgebracht darüber beugt. „Wir sind ganz sicher nicht zusammen! Ich würde doch nie hier auf der Arbeit - also ich hatte überhaupt nicht vor hier...Auf jeden Fall und ganz sicher sind wir KEIN PAAR!" Ich zucke wegen Jimins Ausbruch zusammen und balle die Fäuste. Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?</p>
<p>Frau Habeldicht blickt etwas fassungslos zwischen uns hin und her, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass zwei Menschen sich so nahe kommen, ohne sich in einer offiziellen Partnerschaft zu befinden. „Gut...lassen wir das mal beiseite. Zumindest ist es nicht in Ordnung, dass so etwas hier noch mal passiert. Erstens verstößt es gegen alle mir geläufigen Hygienevorschriften und zweitens habe ich keine Lust, dass ihr unsere Kunden verstört. Ich werde euch ab jetzt im Auge behalten und ihr behaltet eure Finger bei euch. Was ihr beide nach Schichtende macht, ist mir herzlich egal." Etwas irritiert schiele ich zu Jimin, der ebenfalls nicht ganz zu glauben scheint, dass es das schon mit der Standpauke gewesen sein soll. Sollte unsere Managerin, tatsächlich ein ganz netter Mensch sein? „Ach ja, und vergesst nicht zu verhüten. Da draußen gibt es so einiges an widerlichen Geschlechtskrankheiten, die ihr euch nun wirklich nicht einfangen wollt." Mit diesen Worten, kramt sie in ihrer Schublade und drückt jedem von uns zwinkernd ein Kondom in die Hand. Jimins Gesicht läuft augenblicklich so rot an, dass man ihn für einen Feuerhydranten halten könnte und auch ich starre peinlich berührt auf das verpackte Ding in meiner Hand. Wow, einfach nur wow.<br/>„D-Danke für den Tipp", stammle ich völlig baff und möchte mich gerade erheben, als unsere Managerin uns deutet, noch sitzen zu bleiben. „Ich habe nur noch kurz etwas zu sagen, ihr könnt gleich nach Hause gehen. Die restlichen Eisbehälter wird unser Hausmeister umräumen, das wollte ich euch eigentlich vorhin schon erzählen." Ihr vielsagender Blick liegt auf uns und ich verdrehe missmutig die Augen. „Allerdings möchte ich euch im Gegenzug um etwas bitten. Meine Tochter feiert in zwei Tagen ihren 16ten Geburtstag und ich habe versprochen, ihr das Haus für die Feier zu überlassen. Ich werde währenddessen einen romantischen Abend mit meinem Partner, in einem Hotel in der Nähe verbringen. Jedoch, hätte ich gerne jemanden dort, der ein Auge auf sie hat, während ich weg bin." Ich verarbeite noch immer die Information, dass Frau Habeldicht jemanden gefunden zu haben scheint, der sich in dieses Gesicht verlieben konnte, also Jimin bereits aufspringt. „Jungkook kann das machen. Er hat sicher kein Problem damit." Mit offenem Mund starre ich zu dieser dreisten Person und frage mich, was aus dem schüchternen Jungen geworden ist, den ich kennen gelernt habe. „Nein Jimin, ich hätte gerne euch beide dort. Jungkook hat mich bei weitem noch nicht von seinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein überzeugen können." Etwas verletzt von diesen Worten, mache ich einen Schmollmund und lasse mich etwas tiefer in meinen Sitz sinken. „- Und du alleine, nimm es mir nicht böse aber...Du hast nicht gerade die ausgeprägteste Überzeugungskraft, um eine Horde Jugendlicher im Zaum halten zu können. Ihr zusammen als Team, das könnte tatsächlich ganz gut funktionieren. Und wie ich heute sehen konnte, scheint ihr euch ja auch ganz gut zu vertragen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Ich liege auf meiner Couch, während ich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal versuche, Jungkook eine nicht verzweifelt klingende Nachricht zu schicken. Ich kanns nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich mit diesem Idioten zusammen zu dieser Party muss.</p><p>- Ich will nicht weiter dein Experiment sein. Werd dir über deine Gefühle selbst klar.</p><p>gelöscht</p><p>- Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mich anfasst. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug.</p><p>gelöscht</p><p>- Ich bin ein Mensch mit echten Gefühlen und...</p><p>Oh Gott, es wird nur noch schlimmer, um so länger ich es versuche. Verzweifelt vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, als es plötzlich an meiner Haustüre klopft. Ich schrecke hoch und mir fällt brennend heiß ein, dass heute Freitag ist und mein Bruder wie immer nach seiner Schicht vorbeischaut. Ich stecke schnell mein Handy in die Hosentasche und sprinte dem ungeduldig werdenden Geräusch entgegen. Mit einem beiläufigen „Was läuft", schiebt sich Yoongi an mir vorbei, tätschelt mir die Schulter und schmeißt sich mit seiner vollen Körperlänge auf meine Couch. Ich hole uns zwei Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank und setze mich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Mit einem ächzen raunt er mir zu: „Du kannst dich auch gleich hinsetzten, ich muss nur kurz meinen Rücken entspannen." Ich winke ab und mache es mir stattdessen auf dem Boden bequem. „Kein Stress, ich weiß ja, dass du schon ein alter Mann bist." Dafür kassiere ich eine Ohrfeige mit vom Couchkissen, was mich allerdings nicht davon abhält, meinen Bruder verschmitzt an zu grinsen. Er greift nach dem Getränk, welches ich ihm auf den kleinen Couchtisch gestellt habe und trinkt es in wenigen tiefen Zügen aus. Nach einem gedehnten und etwas übertrieben ausgeschmückten Rülpser, teilt er mir beiläufig mit: „Ich bin nicht alt, du bist einfach zu jung." Er zwinkert mir selbstgefällig zu und ich entspanne mich etwas. Es macht Spaß mit meinem Bruder herum zu albern, das bringt mich zumindest auf andere Gedanken.</p><p>„Apropos jung und knackig. Wie läuft es mit dem Tanzen?" Seufzend nehme ich ebenfalls einen Schluck vom kühlen Eistee und lasse meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Wie soll es schon laufen? Ich versuche gerade ein paar neue Schritte zu lernen, aber ohne Gruppe oder Lehrer, habe ich das Gefühl nie wirklich besser werden zu können. Um das professionell zu machen, fehlt mir schlichtweg die Kohle und die Zeit. Es ist mittlerweile einfach nur noch frustrierend." Mein Bruder wirft mir einen besorgten Blick zu und ich schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ist halt so wie immer. Es macht trotzdem Spaß nur für mich zu tanzen", versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. Für ein paar Sekunden sagt niemand von uns etwas und ich lausche dem leisen Brummen, welches immer zu hören ist, wenn mein Bruder intensiv nachdenkt. „Was ist, wenn du mal ein Video von dir beim Tanzen hochlädst? Machen das nicht alle jungen Leute heutzutage so?" Ich muss lauthals los lachen, weil er gerade wirklich wie ein Opa klingt. Ich kriege mich erst wieder ein, als ich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehe und mir schlagartig bewusst wird, dass er das wirklich ernst gemeint hat. Noch leicht kichernd wische ich eine Träne weg und blicke ihn belustigt an. „Wenn ich mich zum Affen machen möchte, dann vielleicht. Da draußen gibt es unendlich viele Videos von viel talentierteren Leuten als mir. Was sollte das schon bringen?" Plötzlich richtet sich mein Bruder auf und rutscht zu mir auf den Boden. Seine Hand landet sanft auf meinem Arm und er sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Jimin, dich beim Tanzen zu beobachten, war eines der inspirierendsten Dinge, die ich je erleben durfte. Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung vom Tanzen, aber ich weiß, dass du viele Menschen damit berühren würdest. Es müssen nur die richtigen Leute sehen." Ich werde augenblicklich rot und möchte mein Gesicht am Liebsten mit meinem Ärmel verdecken, doch mein Bruder lässt mich nicht. „Jimin, ich meine es ernst und ich sage es gerne zum tausendsten Mal wieder. Verschwende dein Talent nicht, nur weil du denkst, du wärst nicht gut genug." Ich entreiße Yoongi meinen Arm und rücke ein gutes Stück weg von ihm.</p><p>Da mich sein Blick weiterhin durchbohrt, rolle ich mit den Augen und sage wie immer was er hören möchte. „Ist ja gut, ich werde an etwas arbeiten, dass ich hochladen kann. Deal?" Mit Skepsis verengen sich seine Augen und er hievt sich wieder auf die Couch. „Als ob, ich kenne diese Tonlage. Die Videos würden deiner Meinung nach nie gut genug sein, um sie jemals jemanden zu zeigen. Was ist eigentlich mit der Aufnahme, die du mir vor einem Monat geschickt hast? Die fand ich bis jetzt am Besten." Ich springe aus meiner Haltung auf und stürze mich auf meinen kreischenden Bruder. „Wage es ja nicht, das ist mega schlecht! Das war nur für deine Augen bestimmt und sonst für niemanden! Wenn du das irgendwo hoch lädst bringe ich dich um!", fahre ich ihn mit Panik in der Stimme an. Yoongi versucht sich vergeblich unter meinem Gewicht zu wehren und kreischt: „Oh nein, ich habe solche Angst. Mein kleiner Bruder will mich umbringen!" Lachend schupst er mich dann von sich und ich lande mit einem lauten „plumps" auf meinem Allerwertesten. Ebenfalls prustend, schlage ich nach seinem Bein und weiche seinem Fuß aus, der daraufhin auf mich zu geschnellt kommt. Nachdem wir etwas auf dem Boden gerangelt und dabei mein halbes Wohnzimmer-Interieur umgeworfen haben, stoße ich zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen hervor: „Ich meine es ernst, bitte lade nichts von meinen Videos ohne mein Einverständnis hoch." Ich kann meinem Bruder die Enttäuschung deutlich ansehen, aber ich will wirklich nicht online bloßgestellt werden.</p><p>„Was für eine Schande." Ich tätschle Yoongi den Rücken und erhebe mich schmunzelnd, da es ihn weit mehr zu belasten scheint, als mich selbst. Ich liebe das Tanzen mehr als alles andere, das stimmt. Aber nicht jeder ist dazu geboren etwas besonderes zu sein und es ist weniger enttäuschend, wenn ich mich nicht abmühe jemand sein zu wollen, der ich nicht bin. „Was machst du eigentlich dieses Wochenende? Ich dachte du, meine Freundin und ich könnten irgendwas cooles Unternehmen?" Yoongi schaufelt sich gerade eine Packung Chips hinter die Kiemen, während er mich das beiläufig fragt. Wie schafft der Typ es eigentlich so dünn zu bleiben, während er nur Scheiße frisst? Wir teilen den gleichen Gen-Pool und ich nehme schon zu, wenn ich fettiges Essen nur schief ansehe. „Ich bin am Samstag auf einer Party", versuche ich so gelassen wie möglich anzumerken. Seine Augenbrauen wandern hoch bis zu seinem Haaransatz und er blickt mich an, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er sich gerade verhört hat. „Du-Du bist auf eine Party eingeladen? Mit Leuten in deinem Alter? So ne richtige Party?!" Ich drehe meinem Bruder den Rücken zu und beginne Gemüse in der Küche für das Abendessen zu schnibbeln, da ich mal wieder knallrot anlaufe. „Ja natürlich. Wie jeder andere normale Junge in meinem Alter, werde ich auch auf Partys eingeladen." Das ist eine glatte Lüge und mein Bruder weiß das genauso gut wie ich. Ich verstehe nicht einmal, warum ich noch versuche, ihm etwas vor zu machen.</p><p>Noch bevor er seinen Senf dazu geben kann, stoße ich genervt hervor: „Jaja ist ja gut, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es ist ehrlich gesagt etwas kompliziert und ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Bock da hin zu gehen." In angespannter Stille schneide ich gerade eine Lauchstange klein, als mein Bruder plötzlich direkt hinter mir steht und mit unschuldiger Stimme fragt: „Ist es, weil dein neuer ach so heißer Arbeitskollege, da sein wird?" Aus Schreck, rutscht mir das Messer aus der Hand und verfehlt dabei leider nicht meinen armen Zeigefinger. Fluchend halte ich meine Hand hoch und im nächsten Moment, hat mein Bruder bereits ein Küchentuch um den Schnitt gewickelt. „Shit, tut mir leid. Konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dich dieser Junge noch immer so nervös macht." Mit klappt die Kinnlade runter und meine Wangen beginnen wie immer zu brennen, doch dieses Mal bin ich zu entrüstet um mich zu verstecken. „Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen dürfen! Außerdem hat sich herausgestellt, dass er ein Vollidiot und Psychopath ist, der nur mit den Gefühlen anderer spielt. Also bitte erwähne ihn nicht mehr in diesen vier Wänden." Ich blicke genervt auf meinen pochenden und etwas zu fest eingewickelten Finger und füge schnell hinzu:" Und ja, er wird auch dort sein."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Nachdem wir gegessen haben, bringe ich meinen Bruder zur Tür und verabschiede mich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von ihm. Zumindest versuche ich das, denn er hält mich noch in der Bewegung auf. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen diesem Jungkook und dir vorgefallen?" Ich lasse meine Arme wieder sinken und blicke betreten zu Boden. „Ich versuche mich von ihm fern zu halten. Ich bin ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ich verletzt werde, wenn ich mich auf ihn einlasse. Er weiß nicht was er will und ich...kann sowas echt nicht gebrauchen." Mein Bruder zieht mich in unsere Abschiedsumarmung und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Du solltest aufhören immer vor allem weg zu laufen. Am Ende wird nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben, was man noch Leben nennen kann." Mit diesen Worten lässt er von mir ab und verschwindet fröhlich summend, während ich im Türrahmen zurückbleibe. Hat mein Bruder recht? Laufe ich zu oft weg, weil ich enttäuscht oder verletzt werden könnte? Allerdings geht es mir ziemlich gut so, ich habe ein Dach über den Kopf, ein festes Einkommen und...ich komme klar. Warum sollte ich das alles durch so einen Typen wie Kooks verkomplizieren, oder indem ich mich auf irgendwelche Träumereien einlasse? Nein, ich mag mein Schneckenhaus, das ich mir aufgebaut habe. Entschlossen schließe ich die Türe hinter mir und schicke Jungkook eine kurze Nachricht, bevor ich mein Handy beiseitelege und mich bettfertig mache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Gut, dass wir uns nicht mehr mit den kaputten Kühltruhen rumärgern müssen. Allerdings dürfen wir stattdessen auf diese dumme Party gehen, wo es von pubertierenden Minderjährigen nur so wimmeln wird. Viel lieber hätte ich mein Wochenende mit Videospielen verbracht und wäre erst am Montag wieder aus meiner Höhle gekrochen. Auf der anderen Seite, ist es eine gute Chance Zeit mit Jimin zu verbringen. Er hat das alles völlig falsch verstanden und denkt jetzt wirklich, dass ich auf ihn stehen würde. Lächerlich. Ich muss dieses Missverständnis auf jeden Fall aufklären, bevor es als Gerücht die Runde macht. Als hätte er mich denken gehört, taucht eine Nachricht von Eiscreme-Mochi aka Jimin auf dem Display meines Handys auf.</p>
<p>Eiscreme-Mochi:<br/>Wann tauchst du bei der Party auf?</p>
<p>J.K.:<br/>Keine Ahnung, so spät wie möglich?<br/>Sie werden schon nicht das Haus auseinander nehmen<br/>bis wir da sind.</p>
<p>Eiscreme-Mochi:<br/>Ich brauche eine Uhrzeit. <br/>Ich werde da sicher nicht alleine rumstehen<br/>und auf dich warten, wenn du dich verspätest.</p>
<p>J.K.:<br/>Ist ja gut, ich schreib dir morgen Mittag wann ich da sein werde.<br/>Warum hast du schon wieder so schlechte Laune?</p>
<p>Eiscreme-Mochi:<br/>Schreib mir so früh wie möglich, <br/>ich habe auch noch andere Pläne am Wochenende. <br/>... Und meine Laune ist ganz wundervoll!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ich schnaube belustigt bei Jimins letzter Mitteilung auf. Auch wenn er schnell eingeschnappt ist, schafft er es, dabei absolut niedlich rüber zu kommen. Ich kratze mir besorgt die Stirn, als die kleinen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch nicht verschwinden wollen. Insgeheim freue ich mich auf diese dämliche Party, weil ... er da sein wird. Jimin ist mir tatsächlich ans Herz gewachsen. </p>
<p>Seufzend lasse ich mich in meine Couch sinken und massiere mir die Schläfen. Seit dieser einen Sache damals in der Grundschule, habe ich keinen Jungen außer Tae mehr wirklich an mich ran gelassen. Und es hat auch nie wirklich wieder einer versucht. Aber Jimin...er hat gemeint, er würde nicht nein sagen, wenn ich ihn auf ein Date einlade. Ich verstehe nicht mal mehr, warum ich unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass er auf Männer steht. Es war von Anfang an so offensichtlich, dass er etwas für mich empfindet und das hat mir gefallen. Es hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich seitdem an nichts anderes mehr denken kann.<br/>Ist das normal?<br/>Bin ich normal?<br/>Ich blicke in den schmalen Spiegel, der schräg gegenüber an der Wand hängt und betrachte mein ratloses Gesicht. <em>Warst du denn je normal?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Entgegen meiner Erwartungen, hat sich Jungkook tatsächlich heute Mittag gemeldet. Ich warte an besagter Bushaltestelle, da ich mich geweigert habe, mich mit ihm erst direkt bei der Party zu treffen. Ich will es eigentlich nicht so offensichtlich zeigen, aber ich habe eine Heiden Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Abend. Was wenn alles aus dem Ruder läuft und die Polizei auftaucht? Was wenn jemand eine Alkoholvergiftung hat und ins Krankenhaus muss? Wenn ich meinen Job verliere, bin ich geliefert. Mein Konto schwebt am Ende des Monats gerade so im Null-Bereich, das heißt, ich habe keine Rücklagen um eine Arbeitslosigkeit zu finanzieren. Nervös kaue ich mir auf den Fingernägeln herum und atme erleichtert aus, als ich in der Ferne einen dunklen Haarschopf entdecke. „Sorry für die Verspätung, der nächste Parkplatz war ein Stückchen entfernt und ich hatte nicht vor, mein Auto direkt vor einem Haus mit lauter betrunkenen Teenagern zu lassen." Ich mustere ihn erstaunt und nehme die Finger von meinem Mund. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Auto hast", murmle ich etwas betreten und blicke dabei auf meine ausgelatschten Chucks. „Ich bin schon volljährig", ist das einzige was er dazu äußert und ich reibe mir genervt die Nasenwurzel. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass du genug Grips besitzt, an so etwas wie einen sicheren Parkplatz zu denken." Ich bin über die Schärfe in meiner eigenen Stimme überrascht und blinzle vorsichtig zu Jungkook. Dieser hat etwas verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, zuckt allerdings nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Ich räuspere mich und deute mit meinem Daumen neben mich. „Zum Haus geht's hier lang."</p>
<p>Nachdem wir von dem verlegen kichernden Geburtstagskind jeder ein Kuchenstück auf einem Pappteller und ich einen roten Becher, während Jungkook als Autofahrer einen blauen in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hat, trotten wir eine mit Lichterketten behangene Kellertreppe hinunter. „Da ist der Apfel aber sehr weit weg vom Stamm gefallen. Glück für sie." Ich verpasse Kooks einen leichten Hieb mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, kann mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie wir gehofft hatten, sind schon einige der sich miteinander unterhaltenden Gäste da. Vereinzelte Luftschlangen zieren den braunen kratzig aussehenden Teppich, während bunte Luftballons die mit dunklem Holz verkleideten Wände zieren. Es wurde ein länglicher Tisch mit Getränken und ein zweiter mit Snacks aufgebaut, im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik. Wir lehnen uns etwas abseits an die Wand und beginnen unseren zu trocken geratenen Kuchen zu mampfen. Ich blicke kauend zu Jungkook, der mit einer Gabel im Mund, die langsam eintrudelnden Leute beobachtet. </p>
<p>„Die sehen alle viel erwachsener aus, als ich gedacht hätte", meint er auf einmal zu mir und ich versuche seinem Blick in den Raum zu folgen. Er hat Recht. Außer ein paar Ausnahmen, sehen die meisten Partygäste aus, als wären sie eher unserem Jahrgang entsprungen. Ich schlucke, als ich merke, wie mich ein schmächtiger Typ genauer betrachtet. Ich werde augenblicklich rot und stelle den Teller beiseite, um mein Gesicht hinter meinem Plastikbecher zu verstecken. Kooks beobachtet mich und staunt nicht schlecht, als ich den Becher letztendlich geleert wieder sinken lasse. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und genieße die Süße des überzuckerten Alkohols in meinem Mund. Ich weiß nicht ob es der Geschmack des Getränks ist, der mir so zusagt, oder die Tatsache, dass ich tatsächlich auf meiner ersten richtigen Party bin. „Ich geh mir was Neues zu trinken holen", gebe ich knapp von mir. Jungkook blickt mir perplex hinterher und scheint nicht recht zu wissen, ob er sich ebenfalls bewegen, oder einfach an der Wand gelehnt bleiben soll. Er entscheidet sich für letzteres und ich schlendere möglichst gelassen wirkend durch die tanzenden Köper. Die Musik ist mittlerweile auf volle Lautstärke gedreht worden und ich kann den Bass mit meinem eigenen Herzschlag kollabieren fühlen.</p>
<p>Ich fülle meinen Becher bis zum Rand mit der rötlichen Bowle und will mich gerade umdrehen, als ich gegen einen Körper stoße. Etwas von dem Getränk ergießt sich über das schwarze Hemd vor mir und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. „Das tut mir so leid!", rufe ich ihm peinlich berührt zu, während ich bereits hektisch nach einem Taschentuch in meiner Hosentasche fummle. Der Junge lehnt sich nach vorne und teilt mir lachend mit „Du wirst ja richtig rot, wie niedlich." Ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung und blicke ihn mit großen Augen an. Seine Stimme ist so tief, dass sie mir eine Gänsehaut verpasst. Sie ist ein extremes Gegenstück zu meiner doch recht hohen Stimme. Mir wird langsam klar, dass es der schlanke Typ von vorhin ist. Seine grazile Gestalt, die silbernen Haare und sein glitzernder Choker, lassen ihn deutlich aus der Menge herausstechen. Ich beiße mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe und reiche ihm, nachdem ich in meinen Hosentaschen nichts finden kann, wortlos eine Serviette vom Tisch hinter mir. Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und lehnt dankend ab. „Alles gut, hat ja schließlich keine Flecken gemacht. Ich mache mich nur kurz im Bad frisch, dann können wir uns noch mal länger unterhalten, wenn du möchtest." Ich starre ihn verdutzt an, bis ich irgendwann zögerlich nicke. Er verschwindet mit einem zwinkern und ich spüre wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt. Ich schnappe mir meinen klebrigen Becher und schwebe wie in Trance zurück zu Jungkook. Dieser sieht mich etwas eigenartig an und zieht dann etwas aus meiner Hand. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich noch immer die Serviette fest umschlossen gehalten habe. „Äh, ja, die kannst du haben. Vielleicht brauchst du sie ja." Ohne Kooks verwirrte Reaktion ab zu warten, suche ich bereits mit den Augen den Raum nach dem Kerl von eben ab. Was würde wohl Kooks wohl dazu sagen, wenn er mich mit ihm sehen würde?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Argwöhnisch beobachte ich den abwesend an seinem Becher nippenden Jimin. Er hat mich, seit er das neue Getränk geholt hat, nicht mehr beachtet. Etwas scheint seine Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag genommen zu haben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das gewesen sein könnte. Ich verkneife es mir, danach zu fragen. Eigentlich wollte ich heute noch mal mit ihm das Gespräch suchen und ihm verklickern, dass das letztens nichts zu bedeuten hatte, aber irgendwie habe ich keine besondere Lust mehr dazu. Leicht genervt beiße ich auf meinen Strohhalm, da Jimin zum zehnten Mal laut aufseufzt und vor sich hinstarrt. Plötzlich taucht ein Mädchen mit auffällig bunt gefärbten Haaren und einem aufmunternden Lächeln vor uns auf. „Wollt ihr beide nicht auch mal tanzen? Ihr steht hier so verloren rum." Ich schnalze mit der Zunge und teile ihr desinteressiert mit: „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mit nem Typen tanzen? Ganz sicher nicht." Ich wende mich ab und stapfe zu einer kleinen Couch, auf der gerade ein Platz frei geworden ist. Ich bekomme noch mit, wie das Mädchen zu Jimin sagt: „Ich habe nie von zusammen tanzen gesprochen...", und versuche mir die aufkommende Peinlichkeit erst gar nicht unter die Haut kriechen zu lassen.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Der Abend zieht sich und ich malträtiere weiter gelangweilt meinen Strohhalm. Neben mit hat es sich ein wild knutschendes Pärchen gemütlich gemacht, das bei mir schon halb auf dem Schoß sitzt. Mein Becher ist bereits seit geraumer Zeit leer, aber ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis meinen Platz zu verlassen und ihn wieder zu füllen. Meine Laune ist am Tiefpunkt angekommen und ich lasse den Blick frustriert über die tanzende Menge gleiten. Zwei hell haarige Typen, die sehr nah miteinander tanzen, stechen mir ins Auge. Ich schließe meine Lieder und stelle mir vor, dass ich das mit Jimin sein könnte. Würde mir das gefallen? Wäre es in Ordnung für mich, jeden sehen zu lassen, dass ich meinen schüchternen Arbeitskollegen nicht unattraktiv finde? Ich seufze und öffne die Augen. Mein Becher rutscht mir aus der Hand, als ich kurz darauf realisiere, dass einer der beiden Jungs tatsächlich Jimin ist. Der andere ist jedoch, entgegen meiner Fantasie, nicht ich.</p>
<p>Wütend erhebe ich mich und erschrecke dabei das zuvor in den Kuss vertiefte Paar. <em>Wie kann er es wagen</em> – ich mache energisch einen Schritt nach vorne und erstarre dann in meiner Bewegung. Was soll ich tun? Ihn zur Rede stellen? „Wir sind nicht zusammen", murmle ich mir selbst zu und beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Mit einem Mal steht das Mädchen mit den bunten Haaren von vorhin neben mir und sieht mich verwundert an. „Alles OK bei dir?", fragt sie mich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Das Gespräch zwischen mir und dem Jungen, welcher sich als "Felix" vorgestellt hat, findet schnell ein Ende, als er mich mit einem koketten Grinsen auf die Tanzfläche zieht. Seine filigranen Finger, liegen sanft auf meiner Hüfte und ziehen mich in den Takt seines Tanzes. Etwas steif von der plötzlichen Berührung, versuche ich mich fallen zu lassen und den Beat des Liedes in mich aufzunehmen. Gerade als ich zögerlich meine Arme auf Felix Schultern ablege, entdecke ich ein wütend dreinblickendes Augenpaar. Jungkook fixiert mich mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich ebenfalls mit der Musik bewegt. Ich blinzle überrascht, als ich das Mädchen mit den bunten Haaren in seinen Armen entdecke. Doch anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu widmen, liegen seine Augen ohne Unterbrechung auf mir. Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich auf meinem Körper und ich spüre ein nervöses Kribbeln in meiner Magengrube. Mir klappt der Mund auf, als über Jungkooks Gesicht ein selbstsicheres Grinsen huscht, kurz bevor es sich runter lehnt und das Mädchen küsst. Ich starre ihn an, während er auch jetzt nicht seinen Blick von mir abgewendet hat. Mit offenen Augen und voller Konzentration auf meine Reaktion, zieht er sie noch näher an sich und vertieft den Kuss. Ich schlucke und schüttle ungläubig den Kopf. Bevor ich wirklich über das nachdenken kann, was ich als nächstes tue, ist es bereits zu spät. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an dem Alkohol in meinem Blut liegt, oder an Jungkooks Unverfrorenheit, die mich immer mehr zur Weißglut treibt. Meine Hände liegen mit einem Mal auf Felix unglaublich zarter Haut, als ich ihn zu mir ziehe und meine Lippen auf seine drücke.</p>
<p>Ich sehe zu Kook, halte den Kuss jedoch wie er aufrecht. Ich kenne diesen Jungen kaum. Felix scheint es nichts aus zu machen, denn er steigt voll in den Kuss mit ein und steckt mir bereits nach kurzer Zeit seine Zunge in den Hals. Erschrocken löse ich meine Lippen von seinen und blicke ihn mit großen Augen an. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wird jedoch von Jungkooks Hand unterbrochen, die sich mit einem Mal in seinem Kragen vergriffen hat. Ich weiche zurück und sehe panisch zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her. Felix hat Jungkooks Faust umgriffen und sieht ihn wütend an. Zwischen den beiden entbrennt etwas, das man wohl als ein Wetteifern im Starren bezeichnen könnte. Die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Partygäste hat sich uns zugewandt und jemand hat die Musik etwas leiser gedreht. Plötzlich steht das Geburtstagskind neben uns und stemmt aufgebracht die Fäuste in ihre Hüfte. „Was soll das werden, wenn ich fragen darf? Ihr seid hier um aufzupassen, nicht um Stress zu verursachen!" Aus ihrer autoritären Stimme, ist jetzt deutlich die genetische Verbindung zu unserer Chefin zu erkennen und ich lasse angespannt die Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen. „Es-Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht-", stammle ich unbeholfen und deute den beiden Unruhestiftern die Hände runter zu nehmen. „Ach ja, und wie ist es dann?", fragt das Mädchen argwöhnisch und ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, da mir spontan keine glaubwürdige Ausrede einfällt. Felix tiefe Stimme, die so gar nicht zu seiner grazilen Figur passt, durchschneidet die Stille: „Wir wollten gerade bloß ein Dance-Battle starten, nicht wahr?" Meiner und Kooks Kopf schnellen gleichzeitig überrascht in seine Richtung. „Ein Dance-Battle?", wispert Jungkook leicht belustigt dem silberhaarigen Jungen zu, der selbstsicher nickt und dabei keine Miene verzieht. „Nicht, dass du eine Chance hättest."</p>
<p>Kurze Zeit später, stehe ich mit zitternden Händen und einem weiteren Drink, zwischen jubelnden Teenagern, die darauf warten, dass zwei Jungs in einem Tanz-Wettkampf alles geben. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und kann das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören. Ich weiß nicht warum ich noch immer so nervös bin, eigentlich hat uns diese Idee den Arsch gerettet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Der Wettbewerb beginnt und ich lasse gütig wie ich bin, den zu kurz geratenen Typen anfangen, während ich meine Gliedmaßen lockere. Als ich jedoch sehe, was er so auf die Tanzfläche legt, ist es mit meiner Selbstsicherheit dahin. Er ist wirklich gut, das muss ich ihm leider zugestehen. Seine Dance-Moves sind unglaublich geschmeidig und sein Blick ist loderndes Feuer. Er weiß seine grazile Gestalt perfekt in seine Bewegungen einzusetzen. Interessiert beobachte ich ihn, denn letztendlich liebe ich das Tanzen und fühle mich, obwohl ich eigentlich ein Problemchen mit dem Kerl habe, mit Menschen die ebenso so ticken verbunden.</p>
<p>Er ist mit der Vorstellung seines Könnens vorerst fertig und ich zögere nicht lange mich selbst mindestens genauso enthusiastisch in die Mitte zu stürzen. Der schnelle Beat gibt mir den neuen Rhythmus meines Herzens und Körpers vor und ich lasse mich davon führen. Viel zu lange habe ich nicht mehr getanzt, obwohl das eigentlich immer mein Lebensinhalt war - Meine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Ich atme tief ein und lasse meinen Oberkörper in gekonnten und kraftvollen Bewegungen mit der Musik harmonieren. Meine Beine lassen den Boden unter mir erbeben und bringen die Luft über mir zum Zittern. Als meine Zeit rum ist, sehe ich auffordernd zu meinem Gegner und kann ebenfalls Bewunderung in seinem Blick erkennen.</p>
<p>Er nickt mir zu und deutet jemanden die Musik etwas leiser zu drehen. „Sehr gut, ich hatte schon Angst, dass das ein leichter Kampf wird." Er hält den Zeigefinger an seine Stirn, als wäre ihm gerade eine brillante Idee gekommen. „Hei, wie wäre es, wenn der Gewinner mit dem süßen Jimin ausgehen darf, während sich der andere zurückhält?" Mir, wie vielen anderen im Raum, klappt nach seinem dreisten Vorschlag die Kinnlade runter. Die meisten scheinen zwar nicht mal zu wissen, wer besagter Jimin ist, das ändert sich jedoch, als Felix ungeniert auf ihn zeigt und ruft: „Na, was sagst du dazu - Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Ich schnaube ungläubig, da er tatsächlich so einen Satz raushaut und gleichzeitig der Meinung ist, er hätte bereits den Sieg in der Tasche. Ich linse besorgt zu Jimin und entdecke einen völlig eingeschüchterten Jungen mit knallroten Wangen, der sicherlich gerade am liebsten Überall wäre, nur nicht hier. Dieser Idiot hat ja keine Ahnung, was er ihm damit antut. „Also, was ist?", bohrt er hartnäckig nach und geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Jimin versucht nach hinten zu weichen, doch der dichte Kreis an Jugendlichen um uns herum macht es ihm unmöglich. Ich kann ihm den Stress vom Gesicht ablesen und würde mich am liebsten zwischen ihn und diesen aufdringlichen Jungen stürzen, doch ich halte mich zurück. Wenn ich jetzt keinen kühlen Kopf behalte, bestätigt das nur die Behauptung, dass ich mich ebenfalls auf diese Weise für ihn interessieren würde.</p>
<p>Ich recke angespannt das Kinn in die Höhe und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, als ich rufe: „Du willst ihn vielleicht, trotzdem ist es nicht in Ordnung so eine Forderung von dir zu geben. Du kannst doch sehen, dass ihm das unangenehm ist. Es reicht mir völlig, dich einfach fertig zu machen, auch ohne Preis. Also halt dich gefälligst zurück." Verärgert, lässt er seinen Kopf zu mir schnellen und tritt mir energisch entgegen. „Wie du willst, aber du wirst heulend untergehen." Die Musik startet erneut und ich mache mich bereit, meine Würde vor all diesen Menschen zu verteidigen. Alle, mir inklusive, schnappen überrascht nach Luft, als es plötzlich völlig anders kommt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V. Jungkook</p>
<p>Ich reiße fassungslos die Augen auf, als Jimin auf einmal lautstark die Stimme erhebt. „Es reicht! Ich bin von keinem von euch das Spielzeug." Der Raum wird totenstill und alle Augen fliegen zu dem Jungen mit dem rot glühenden Gesicht. Tapfer tritt er mit rausgestreckter Brust zu einem Typen bei den Boxen, der sich mit seinem angesteckten Smartphone selbst zum DJ des Abends ernannt hat. Er teilt ihm etwas mit und bewegt sich dann mit einem starr auf den Boden gerichteten Blick in die Mitte des Raums. Die Musik startet erneut, dieses Mal jedoch mit einer zarten gefühlvollen Melodie. Ich beobachte gespannt, den extrem fokussiert wirkenden Jungen. Meine Kinnlade klappt runter, als ich Zeuge von etwas werde, das sich direkt vor meinen Augen abspielt. Jimin tanzt. Und wie er tanzt. Seine Bewegungen sind wie reines Wasser und er fließt durch die Luft als wäre sie unter seiner Kontrolle. Noch nie habe ich jemanden so schön tanzen sehen. Felix und mein Tanz waren kraftvoll und gekonnt, aber Jimins Bewegungen rufen Emotionen in mir hervor, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass sie in mir schlummern. Trauer – Verzweiflung – Einsamkeit. Er lässt mich all das fühlen, was er mit der Melodie und seinem Körper ausdrücken möchte. Er hat einen Weg direkt in mich und alle Menschen um sich herum gefunden.</p>
<p>In meiner Brust macht sich ein unglaubliches Gefühl breit und ich bin für einen kurzen Moment nicht mal in der Lage, dieses wirklich begreifen zu können. Habe ich jemals etwas vergleichbares Gefühl? Ich glaube es ist, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. Das Gefühl, welches die Menschen in Romanzen fühlen müssen, wenn sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden haben, mit dem Sie für immer und ewig zusammen sein werden. Ein Gefühl, welches ich immer erwartet habe, irgendwann für Lisa zu empfinden – Bei dem ich felsenfest ÜBERZEUGT war, ich würde es irgendwann für eine Frau empfinden. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es genau jetzt zum Ersten mal wirklich wahrhaftig spüren kann. Aber eins weiß ich - dass ich die ganze Zeit über blind dafür war.</p>
<p>Ich habe diesen Menschen getroffen, der mich verzaubert mit allem was er tut und mich andauernd an ihn denken lässt. Und obwohl mir tief drinnen bewusst war, dass er an mir interessiert ist, hatte ich zu viel Angst vor mir selbst, um ihn richtig wahr zu nehmen: Als wundervollen, talentierten, gutherzigen Menschen, bei dem ich mich überglücklich schätzen könnte, wenn er mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Ich bin so dumm. Wieso sollte er noch jemanden wie mich wollen, der ihn in so einer Situation nicht mal in Schutz nimmt und bisher nur mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hat?</p>
<p>Ich schlucke die in mir tobende Rührung herunter und folge Jimins letzten Bewegungen, bevor das Lieg zu ende ist. Wenn er diesen Felix haben möchte, werde ich ihn nicht aufhalten. Wenn ich will, dass Jimin sich für mich Entscheidet, muss ich aufhören mich wie ein Arschloch aufzuführen. Ich muss ihm den echten Jungkook zeigen und hoffen, dass er diesen will, wenn ich es nicht eh schon total verbockt habe. Denn jetzt bin ich mir sicher: Ich empfinde viel mehr für ihn, als mir bewusst war und ich werde nie wieder glücklich, wenn ich nicht alles Versuche, um mein toxisches Verhalten wieder gut zu machen.</p>
<p>Ich steige mit in die jubelnde Meute ein und klatsche so laut ich kann in die Hände. Überrascht blick Jimin um sich und stockt, als er meinen deutlich in die Luft gereckten Daumen entdeckt. Blinzelnd sieht er mich an und ich will gerade auf ihn zu gehen und ihm irgendwie klar machen, was für ein wundervoller, talentierter Mensch er ist, als sich plötzlich das Mädchen mit den bunten Haaren vor mich schiebt. Sie fällt mir um den Hals und flüstert mir ins Ohr: „Dein Kumpel hat zwar offensichtlich gegen euch beide gewonnen, aber du warst der Wahnsinn. Wenn du willst, kannst du mit zu mir kommen und mir noch mal ein paar dieser Moves zeigen." Sanft aber bestimmt, entferne ich ihre Arme von meinen Schultern und sage möglichst höflich: „Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Es gibt sicher einige hier, die darüber überglücklich wären. Leider bin ich bereits an jemand anderem interessiert." Mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick, mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu Jimin, doch dieser ist verschwunden.</p>
<p>Irritiert suche ich die Umgebung ab und entdecke ihn zu meinem Entsetzen auf der Treppe. Er ist dabei die Party zu verlassen und direkt hinter ihm, mit einer Hand zwischen Jimins Schulterblättern, befindet sich ... dieser Felix. Meine Schultern sacken nach unten und mir wird mit einem Mal übel, als ich realisiere, dass es bereits zu spät für mich ist. Jimin lässt sich von diesem Lackaffen begleiten und hat auch kein Interesse daran, sich von mir zu verabschieden. Dabei hat dieser Arsch ihn gerade noch wie eine Trophäe versucht zu verwetten und dennoch bevorzugt er seine Gesellschafft anstatt meiner. Ich bin ein Vollidiot und das ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich schaffe es immer wieder, alle Menschen die ich gerne habe, von mir zu stoßen. Egal ob ich in ein paar Wochen weg ziehe ... ich halte das nicht mehr aus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.O.V. Jimin</p>
<p>Felix hat seinen Arm um mich gelegt und führt mich zu einem nahegelegenen Park. „Danke, dass du mich an die frische Luft gebracht hast. Die Luft in dem Keller war einfach zu stickig und mir ist nach dem Tanzen plötzlich heftig schwindelig geworden." Neben mir kann ich ein leises Lachen vernehmen und wie sich der Griff um meine Schultern verstärkt. „Und ich dachte, du hast das nur gesagt, weil du mit mir alleine sein wolltest." Ich bleibe abrupt stehen und blicke ihm ins Gesicht. „Oh entschuldige. Du musst dich nicht um mich kümmern, wenn du eigentlich dachtest, ähm ... das hier würde etwas anderes werden." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen bringt Felix unsere beiden Körper wieder in Bewegung und deutet auf eine kleine Parkbank unter einer dämmrig leuchtenden Laterne. „Komm, lass uns einfach da hinsetzen, bis es dir besser geht." Ich nicke verlegen und lasse mich kurz darauf auf das kühle Holz nieder. Ein paar Mal atme ich tief durch und gebe mir Mühe, wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Vollkommen nüchtern werde ich wohl nicht so schnell werden, aber das habe ich mir selbst zu zuschreiben. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich an die Party zurückdenke, die einige Meter entfernt von uns, noch im vollen Gange sein muss. Meine erste Party, und ich habe vor anderen Menschen getanzt. Allein bei dem Gedanken spüre ich, wie mir wieder leicht schwummrig wird. Mein Bruder würde Freudensprünge machen, wenn er davon wüsste. „Die frische Luft und meine Gesellschaft scheinen wohl zu helfen, so wie du vor dich hin grinst." Ich zucke leicht zusammen, da ich seine Anwesenheit schon fast vergessen hatte. Ich nicke und blicke weiter geradeaus. Sein sich langsam zu mir beugender Körper macht mich zusehends nervöser und ich merke, wie mir langsam warm wird. Seine schmächtige Hand schiebt sich sanft auf meinen Oberschenkel und beginnt diesen in kleinen Bewegungen auf und ab zu streichen. Kurzatmig kneife ich meine Augen zusammen und versuche gegen die Hitze in meinem Gesicht zu kämpfen.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Moment ist die Hand von meinem Bein verschwunden und befindet sich kurz darauf an meinem Kinn. „Jimin?" Ich öffne die Augen und blicke direkt in die von Felix. Sein Anblick ist wirklich atemberaubend und seine elegant wirkenden Gesichtszüge, haben etwas unwirkliches an sich. „Du siehst aus wie eine Fee." Aufgrund meines Kommentars sichtlich überrascht, wandern seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und er erwidert verdutzt: „Ist das jetzt etwas positives, oder negatives?" Ich Grinse verlegen und murmle: „Etwas positives. Ich mag dein Gesicht." Ich kann ein glückliches Brummen aus seiner Brust vernehmen und bevor ich reagieren kann, liegen seine Lippen bereits auf meinen. Perplex steige ich in die Bewegung seines Mundes mit ein und schließe meine Augen. Mein Herz klopft aufgeregt und ich versuche mich zu entspannen. Ich finde Felix attraktiv und bis auf die Sache vorhin beim Tanzen, wirkt er auch sehr nett. Ja, ich will diesen Kuss. Zaghaft lege ich eine meiner eigenartig rumliegenden Hände auf seine Schulter. Gut, das fühlt sich schon besser an. Ich kann etwas fruchtiges an seinen Lippen schmecken, es schmeckt allerdings künstlicher als die Bowle von vorhin. Vielleicht hat er einen Frucht-Kaugummi gekaut? Ich versuche die Geschmacksrichtung herauszufinden, was mir gegen meine innere Unruhe zu helfen scheint. Für einen kurzen Moment öffne ich die Augen, um zu kontrollieren, ob uns auch kein Spaziergänger beobachtet. Sieht alles gut aus, wir sind alleine - Also Augen wieder zu. Ach ja, und schon klopft seine Zunge an die Tür. Etwas widerstrebend lasse ich es zu. Meine immer deutlicher werdende, eigenartige Reaktion auf den Kuss, lässt mich stutzen. Ich verstehe nicht was mein Problem ist, ich habe doch Spaß oder? Ohne Vorwarnung, befindet sich mit einem Mal seine Hand auf meinem besten Stück. Prompt verschlucke ich mich an meiner eigenen Zunge und springe von der Bank auf. Geschockt blickt mich Felix an, noch immer die unzüchtige Hand von sich gestreckt. „Ich – Entschuldige, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Ich gehe jetzt." Mit steifen Gliedern bewege ich mich im Schnellschritt Richtung Straße.</p>
<p>Das zügige Gehen verwandelt sich schon bald in Rennen. Blut rauscht mir in den Ohren und der Alkohol in meinen Adern, lässt mich keine Erschöpfung oder Grenzen spüren. Der Weg nach Hause, ist niemals zu Fuß zu schaffen. Zumindest für jemand nüchternen. Die Zauberbowle hat mich mit übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten gesegnet, wie mir nun bewusst wird. Meine Schritte fühlen sich federleicht an. Ich glaube, in meinem ganzen Leben, habe ich mich noch nicht so schnell bewegt. In diesem Zustand, könnte ich jeden Tanzwettbewerb gewinnen. Ich komme an einem kleinen Spirituosengeschäft vorbei. Meine innere Stimme teilt mir mit, dass das kein Zufall sein kann. Kurze Zeit später, bin ich mit neuem Sprit ausgestattet. Der Name des Getränks ist unanständig und der Geruch süß. Scheiß auf Bier, nur die Mischung aus Zucker und Alkohol macht mich zu dieser Supermaschine. Ich stürze die Flüssigkeit herunter. Mein Rausch lässt mich zum Glück den aggressiven Nachgeschmack des Alkohols vergessen. Und schon laufe ich wieder. Die Bäume und Häuser rauschen an mit vorbei und die kühle Luft schlägt mir ins Gesicht. </p>
<p>Meine Schritte verlieren immer öfter ihr Taktgefühl, was mich aber nicht davon abhält, noch immer wie ein geölter Blitz durch die Straßen zu sprinten. Aus heiterem Himmel beschließt jedoch der Asphalt, gegen mich zu arbeiten. Ich bleibe an einem Riss hängen und falle auf mein Knie. Der Schmerz entlockt mir einen zischenden Laut, während ich mich über den Boden abrolle. Ich lande unsanft im Straßengraben und bleibe auf dem Rücken und mit angezogenen Beinen liegen. Da entdecke ich über mir den leuchtenden Sternenhimmel. Der Schmerz pocht noch immer heftig in meinem Knie, doch der wundervolle Ausblick nach oben schenkt mir Trost. Ich sollte mich miserabel fühlen, kann jedoch nur Lachen. Amüsiert, über meine eigene Dummheit und diesen Abend.<br/>Mein Lachen erstirbt, als ich am Ende der Straße Stimmen und mehrere Gestalten wahrnehmen kann. Ich schlucke, als mir bewusstwird, dass diese sich gezielt auf mich zu bewegen. Ich kann Sie nicht genau erkennen, aber meine Alarmglocken läuten und etwas sagt mir, dass ich schnell verschwinden sollte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuche ich mich auf zu richten, jedoch knicke ich bei der Belastung sofort wieder ein. Ich hole ein paar mal tief Luft und versuche es dann erneut. Ich Ignoriere den stechenden Schmerz und beginne davon zu humpeln. Ich bin jedoch langsam und die Personen hinter mir, bleiben mir zu meinem Entsetzen auf den Fersen. Um so länger dieser sinnlose Fluchtversuch an geht, umso heftiger schlägt mir mein Herz bis zum Hals. Sich so gedankenlos zu verhalten - das ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht meine Art. Meine Energie ist am Ende und ich bleibe letztendlich heftig nach Luft schnappend stehen. Ich kann nicht entkommen. „Vielleicht...wollen sie nur nach dem Weg fragen", probiere ich mich selbst zu beruhigen und balle die Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern darin zu unterbinden. Ich drehe mich den Gestalten zu und versuche tapfer dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.</p>
<p>Plötzlich kommen quietschende Reifen neben mir zum Stehen und ein besorgt dreinblickender Jungkook steigt aus seinem Wagen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.O.V Jungkook</p><p>Montag</p><p>„Alle Freunde meiner Tochter sprechen nur noch von euch beiden. Das habt ihr wirklich gut gemacht, und die Party war ein großer Erfolg, vielen Dank. Sag das doch auch bitte Jimin, wenn er hier auftaucht." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schüttelt mir meine Chefin die Hand und verschwindet dann fröhlich summend in ihrem Büro. Gut, dass sie nicht weiß, dass ich fast jemanden verprügelt hätte und Jimin irgendwann einfach abgehauen ist.<br/>
Ich schiele zur runden Uhr über dem Mitarbeitereingang und beobachte nervös den rasend schnellen Sekundenzeiger. Jimin ist meines Wissens noch nie zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen. Er wirkt immer so gewissenhaft und es würde auch nicht zu ihm passen, sich einfach krank zu melden, auch wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Und ihm wird es vermutlich nicht gut gehen, dem Grad seiner Betrunkenheit von Samstagnacht zu Urteilen. Selbst wenn er den ganzen Sonntag versucht hat sich wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er selbst heute noch ausgelaugt sein wird. Das ich ausnahmsweise mal der nüchterne Fahrer sein würde, der sich um die Betrunkenen kümmert, und deshalb auch nicht an einem Kater leidet, hat mich selbst ziemlich überrascht. Aber...es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, sich um jemanden zu kümmern.</p><p>Da er sich noch immer nicht offiziell krankgemeldet hat, schleiche ich mich unauffällig zum Zeiterfassungs-Gerät und melde ihn an, kurz bevor die Uhr unsere Schicht einläutet. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich ihn decken soll, falls er den ganzen Tag nicht auftauchen sollte, aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Seufzen mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Spüle, als ich jemanden hinter mir leise Stöhnen hören kann. Zu meiner Überraschung ist es Jimin, der sich mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zur Tür reinschiebt. Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf seinen Gang, der durch sein rechtes Bein gestört wirkt. Sein Knie erscheint unter der Jeans seltsam dick.<br/>
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", frage ich ihn mit leicht gebrochener Stimme. Fast unmerklich nickt er und hinkt ein paar Schritte weiter, als er mir plötzlich entgegenfällt. Geschockt halte ich seinen Körper in meinen Armen und versuche ihn mit all meiner Kraft wieder auf zu richten. „Mit dir ist gar nichts in Ordnung. Was ist los? Tut dir dein Knie weh?" Von Jimin kommt nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel zurück und in meiner Magengrube macht sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. „OK das reicht. Ich bring dich zu einem Arzt."</p><p>Etwas ungelenk, schiebe ich mich im Stehen vor seinen Körper und hieve ihn auf meinen Rücken. Nun rinnen MIR die Schweißperlen über die Stirn, als ich mich mit seinem zusätzlichen Gewicht die Treppe runter quäle und ihn in mein Auto verfrachte. „Jimin, ich schalte dir die Klimaanlage an, aber du musst hier kurz warten, ich muss unserer Chefin Bescheid geben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut." Ich lasse den Motor laufen und hechte zurück in den Laden wo ich direkt in das Büro von Frau Habeldicht stürze. Ein hoher Schrecklaut entfährt ihr, als sie mich mit großen Augen anstarrt. „Junger Mann, haben sie noch nichts von anklopfen gehört?" Etwas verdutzt, beobachte ich sie dabei, wie sie schnell eine kleine Packung in einer Schublade verschwinden lässt und die Luft um sich herum mit ihren Händen weg wedelt. Es stinkt nach Zigarettenrauch und ich verziehe den Mund, da ich von der schlechten Luft eingehüllt werde.</p><p>„Frau Habeldicht, Jimin und ich müssen leider gehen. Er hat sich verletzt und ich bringe ihn zu einem Arzt." Mit leichter Panik im Gesicht, erstarrt meine Chefin in ihren Fuchtelbewegungen und pfeffert zurück: „Wie bitte? Bei der Arbeit? Wie kann er sich denn verletzen, seine Schicht hat doch gerade erst begonnen. Und wie überhaupt?" Ich schüttle leicht genervt den Kopf, da ich für diese Diskussion keine Zeit und Nerven habe. „Er hat sich nicht bei der Arbeit verletzt. Er ist hier so aufgetaucht, aber er kann so nicht arbeiten und ich mache mir Sorgen. Irgendwas scheint mit seinem Knie zu sein, aber ich glaube er hat auch Kreislaufprobleme und ist dabei ohnmächtig zu werden." Frau Habeldicht lässt ihre Hände sinken und atmet tief durch die Nase ein und aus, bevor sie leicht gereizt von sich gibt: „Jetzt noch mal in Ruhe. Du willst von der Arbeit verschwinden, weil dein Kollege eine Knieverletzung hat, die ganz nebenbei nicht während seiner Schicht passiert ist, und möchtest dafür deine eigene verlassen? Wer soll euch beide denn bitte so kurzfristig vertreten? Ruf einfach einen Krankenwagen wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist und übernimm für heute seine Schicht." Aufgebracht schüttle ich den Kopf und bewege mich bereits Rückwärts aus dem Büro. „Sie verstehen das nicht. In meinem Auto sitzt gerade der eine Mensch den ich liebe und er ist krank. Ich kann ihn nicht noch länger warten lassen. Was wenn es etwas Ernstes ist? Ich muss jetzt los, tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten bin ich aus der Tür und kann hinter mir noch ihre Worte „Junger Mann, Sie sind dabei unsere Abmachung zu brechen, ich werde Ihre Eltern informieren müssen!" widerhallen hören.</p><p>Mit klopfendem Herzen setze ich mich zu dem viel zu blass wirkenden Jimin ins Auto und verlasse mit quietschenden Reifen den Parkplatz. Mit einer Hand greife ich bei der nächsten roten Ampel zu ihm rüber und versuche ihn an zu schnallen. Schwach und zittrig dringt seine Stimme an mein Ohr: „Bin ich gefeuert?" Ich blicke in seine glasigen Augen und kann kleine Tränen darin glitzern sehen. „Nein, nein natürlich nicht. Alles ist in Ordnung. Unsere Chefin hat volles Verständnis dafür und hat gesagt, ich soll mich um dich kümmern." Seine verkrampfte Haltung entspannt sich sichtlich und ich streiche flüchtig über seine heiße Wange. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und ich beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe, da mich die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch vom Fahren ablenken könnten.<br/>
Während ich versuche, mich an den Weg zur nächsten Klinik zu erinnern, blicke ich immer wieder besorgt zu ihm rüber. Als ich bemerke, wie er langsam die Augen schließt und nicht mehr öffnet, stoße ich nervös seinen Namen hervor, doch er reagiert nicht. Leicht panisch schüttle ich ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter und versuche gleichzeitig keinen Unfall zu bauen. Stöhnend öffnet er wieder seine Augen und ich atme erleichtert aus. „Versuch wach zu bleiben, bis wir wissen, was mit dir los ist." Leicht nickend greift er nach meinen Fingern um sie sanft von seiner Schulter zu schieben, als ihm erneut die Augen zu fallen. Ich verschränke meine Finger kurzerhand mit seinen und drücke mit leichter Kraft zu, um ihn wieder zurück zu holen. Wir haben es fast geschafft und ich halte seine Hand so fest ich kann in meiner, was eine leichte Herausforderung darstellt, wenn man gleichzeitig noch blinken und den Gang wechseln will. Mit halb geöffneten Augen starrt Jimin auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Finger und ich kann seinen Blick nicht ganz deuten. Aber ich bin froh, dass ihn das zumindest vom wegdriften abhält.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Einige Zeit später sitze ich an Jimins Krankenbett und unterhalte mich mit einer der Krankenschwestern. „Deinem Cousin wird es bald besser gehen, spätestens sobald die Infusion anschlägt. Ich kann eine Ernährungsberatung empfehlen, damit er nicht wieder in so einen Zustand gerät. Zusätzlich muss er wegen der Prellung und dem Bluterguss sein Bein mindestens die nächsten 2-4 Wochen schonen, kühlen und hoch lagern. Kein Sport, keine Überanstrengung und vor allem keine abgelaufenen Schmerzmittel mehr. Das wäre es dann soweit. Wenn es ihm besser geht und der Schwindel vollständig verschwunden ist, könnt ihr beide gehen und euch bei der Rezeption noch die verschriebenen Medikamente und Kühlumschläge abholen." Ich bedanke mich bei ihr und wende mich wieder Jimin zu. Mich als seinen Cousin auszugeben war das erst beste was mir eingefallen ist, aber sie haben glücklicherweise nicht weiter nachgefragt. Seit ich mit ihm hier bin, hat mich unsere Chefin bereits 11-mal auf meinem Handy versucht zu erreichen. Mein schlechtes Gewissen ignorierend, drücke ich sie auch bei ihrem 12ten Versuch weg. „Wer war das?" Ich schrecke hoch und bemerke, dass Jimin mich beobachtet. „Du bist wach." Er nickt, als wäre es das offensichtlichste auf der Welt und zeigt auf mein Handy. „Du sahst besorgt aus, als du den Anruf weggedrückt hast." Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und setze mich vorsichtig zu ihm auf die Matratze. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, es war nichts Wichtiges. Wie geht es dir?" Wieder mit diesem unergründlichen Blick, sieht er mich an und murmelt dann: „Es geht mir schon besser.  Aropos, wie...bin ich eigentlich nach Hause gekommen?" Er lässt seinen Blick sinken und betrachtet seine dünne weiße Bettdecke. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, stand ein volles Glas Wasser und ein feuchter Eimer neben meinem Bett. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das nicht selbst war..." Als ich nicht antworte, sieht er wieder auf und blickt mir direkt in die Augen. „Warst du das?" Ich schlucke und überlege was ich ihm von dieser Nacht alles erzählen soll. Das ich ihn die ganze Nacht in meinen Armen gehalten habe, während er sich in den Eimer erbrochen hat? Dass ich ihn in seine Wohnung getragen, bis in die Morgenstunden neben seinem Bett gesessen und auf ihn aufgepasst habe? Dass er mir während der Autofahrt zu seiner Wohnung unter Tränen erzählt hat, wie ihn dieser Felix geküsst hat und er einfach weggelaufen ist? Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass er sich noch unwohler fühlt, als er es eh schon tun muss.</p><p>„Ich habe dich auf dem Gehweg gesehen, und du sahst ziemlich fertig aus. Keine Ahnung warum du versucht hast nach Hause zu laufen, ich meine, wärst du einfach dageblieben, hätte ich dich eh nach Hause gefahren...Egal. Auf jeden Fall warst du ziemlich erschöpft und bist gleich ins Bett gefallen. Das mit dem Wasser und dem Eimer musst du selbst gewesen sein, man macht manchmal viel Zeug, wenn man betrunken ist, an das man sich am nächsten Tag nicht erinnern kann." Etwas peinlich berührt kratzt er sich am Nacken und stößt leicht lachend hervor: „Ich habe mich ziemlich abgeschossen, was?" Ich nicke und steige in das Lachen mit ein. „Jeder muss mal einen harten Absturz erlebt haben, die meisten landen beim ersten Mal nur nicht gleich im Krankenhaus und demolieren ihr Knie." Jimins Aufmerksamkeit widmet sich nach meiner Erwähnung besagtem Körperteil zu und er versucht es unter gequälten Lauten zu bewegen. „Ja, das war ziemlich dumm. Aber wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass das mein erster Absturz war?" Ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und lege sanft meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, damit er aufhört sein Bein zu bewegen. „Nur so eine Vermutung."</p><p>* * *</p><p>P.O.V. Jimin</p><p>Es fühlt sich an, als würden die Wände immer näherkommen. Ich bin seit vier Tagen in meiner kleinen Wohnung eingesperrt, weil mich mein überfürsorglicher Bruder nicht rausgehen lässt. Sein Angebot, mich in einem Rollstuhl durch die Straßen zu schieben, habe ich dankend abgelehnt. Muss ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass ich zu blöd zum Laufen war. „Wen vermisst du denn da so sehr, dass du andauernd auf dein Handy starren musst?" Überrascht blicke ich auf, als mein Bruder plötzlich neben mir steht und mich mitleidig ansieht. „Niemanden. Es ist nichts." Etwas zu geräuschvoll lasse ich mein Smartphone auf den Tisch fallen und versuche der Aufmerksamkeit meines Bruders zu entgehen, indem ich das Thema umlenke. „Musst du eigentlich nicht arbeiten?" Mit einem schulterzucken, pflanzt er seinen Hintern neben mir auf die Couch. „Im Studio können sie auch ein paar Tage auf mich verzichten und das hier ist wie Urlaub für mich. Hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun, ich nutze nur deine Räumlichkeiten um mich zu entspannen." Ungläubig hebe ich die Augenbrauen, lasse ihm jedoch seine Ausreden, wenn er diese unbedingt braucht, um sich um mich kümmern zu dürfen. Er deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Schläfe und tippt eindringlich mehrmals auf die Stelle. „Außerdem entstehen hier die Beats. Ich speichere sie mental und liefere sie ab, wenn ein neuer gebraucht wird. Ganz einfach." Ich lasse stoßweise die Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen und blicke ihn belustigt an. „Ganz einfach also. Ich denke, dass dir da viele Menschen widersprechen würden." Mit einem nachdenklichen Brummen, schiebt er mir sanft ein Sofakissen unter meine Ferse. „Wenn wir schon beim Thema Karriere sind. Hoffen wir, dass du nicht mehr an deinem Knie kaputt gemacht hast als eine Prellung." Ich verziehe den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich und fahre mir durch die Haare. Eine kurze Pause entsteht bevor ich mit einem möglichst unbekümmerten Unterton von mir gebe: „Kein Stress. Ich werde es in Zukunft schon auch noch schaffen, mich hinter eine Kasse zu stellen. Im schlimmsten Fall, nehme ich einen Klappstuhl überall mit hin." Die Miene meines Bruders verfinstert sich. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht von deinem Job als Eisverkäufer rede. Ich spreche vom Tanzen." Ich merke wie sich meine Brust zuschnürt und die Motivation ihm etwas vor zu spielen schwindet.</p><p>Ja, was wenn ich mir wirklich die kleine Chance die ich hatte versaut habe? „Es bringt nichts darüber nach zu denken. Ich hätte sowieso keine Chance gehabt irgendwo groß zu werden, also vergessen wir das ganze. Vielleicht ist es ja ein Zeichen des Universums und wir sollten es akzeptieren." Zu meiner Verwunderung, zieht mein Bruder mich mit einem mal in eine feste Umarmung, welche mir gerade nicht sehr gelegen kommt, wenn ich meine Fassung bewahren will. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, solche Gedanken zu zu lassen. Ich schiebe ihn sachte von mir weg und schüttle den Kopf. Er seufzt und lässt seine Arme wieder sinken. „Na gut, sollen wir uns dann wieder dem Thema Handy zuwenden?" Ich gebe einen genervten Ton von mir und lasse mich seitlich auf die Couch fallen. Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy und ich greife reflexartig danach. Ich nehme den Anruf an ohne auf die Nummer zu achten und stoße ein überschwängliches: „Hallo, wer ist da?!" hervor. Selbstgefällig grinsend, macht sich mein Bruder aus dem Staub und verschwindet leise lachend in der Küche. Ich vernehme ein Räuspern am anderen Ende der Leitung und sinke enttäuscht in mich zusammen, als mir klar wird, dass es sich um meine Chefin handelt. Die vollständige Realisation tritt etwas verspätet auf, dafür um so heftiger. „FRAU CHEFIN! Ich meine, Frau Habeldicht! Entschuldigen Sie, nein ich wollte nicht enttäuscht klingen, dass sie angerufen haben. Ich freue mich. Ja, ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid, sobald es wieder geht." Ich nicke einige Male, bis mir irgendwann bewusst wird, dass sie das gar nicht sehen kann. „Frau Habeldicht, wenn ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen darf, bevor Sie auflegen. Wissen Sie...also, ist Jungkook auf Arbeit? Ich meine...also ich kann ihn irgendwie in letzter Zeit nicht erreichen. Er meinte eigentlich, dass er mich besuchen würde, deshalb war ich verwundert. Vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen, aber –" Sie unterbricht mich mit einem langen Seufzer und ich halte inne. „Hör mal Jimin. Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt schrecklich gemein von mir an, aber ich musste ihn leider entlassen." Ich spüre wie mir langsam die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht und mir mit einem mal wieder schwummrig wird, während die Stimme weiterhin aus meinem Handy dringt. „...seine Eltern informiert, damit sie für die restlichen Kosten der Figur aufkommen. Es gibt Regeln, die auch ich einhalten muss. Und einfach vom Arbeitsplatz zu verschwinden, obwohl ich ihm nicht mein Einverständnis gegeben habe...das konnte ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich kann nicht einfach für einzelne Leute eine Ausnahme machen. Seine Eltern waren wohl gerade von ihrem Urlaub zurück und sagen wir mal - zu behaupten sie waren aufgebracht wäre ziemlich untertrieben. Jimin, du musst mir glauben, ich habe das nicht aus Bosheit getan. Mehr kann ich leider nicht dazu sagen oder noch tun." Ich nicke ein letztes Mal und sage: „Sie haben schon genug getan. Ich lege jetzt auf." Geistesabwesend, drücke ich auf das rote Hörersymbol und lasse meinen Arm sinken.</p><p>Mein Bruder streckt den Kopf hinter der Küchenwand hervor und blickt mich eindringlich an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich schüttle langsam den Kopf und gebe es auf, die Tränen noch aufhalten zu wollen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>